Forever & Always
by EBwrites
Summary: Rose is Queen Lissa's guardian, Dimitri is Christian's guardian. It's been a year since Lissa became queen. And today, their lives get turned upside down when they realized someone is hunting Rose down. The Sequel: .net/s/6810768/1/Beyond Tomorrow
1. Waking up next to you

**I DO NOT own Vampire Academy, or the characters in it. They are all creations by the very talented Richelle Mead. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Thanks!**

**This story is set after Last Sacrifice. Rose is Queen Lissa's guardian, Dimitri is Christian's guardian. It's been a year since Lissa became queen. Dimitri and Rose, share a town home connected to Lissa's and Christians' home, their love has only grown stronger over to past year. There have been no attacks against Lissa or Christian, so life is about as normal as could it could be for them, until today. This story takes place from Rose's POV, mostly.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up early that morning; Dimitri lay next to me still sleeping. I rolled over and lay on my stomach and traced a heart over Dimitri's chest. His eye's fluttered open, a smile creeping across his face. I snuggled in closer to the warmth of his body. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his chest. "Roza." Was all he said, but the way he said it, still gave me goose bumps all over. He moved his hands through my silky dark brown hair. I lay my head down listening to his steady heart beat against his bare chest. My own heart burned with passion. I knew soon we would have to get up and begin our day, but for these few moments he was all mine, and I was his.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said touching his cheek lightly

He laughed his warm welcoming laugh that had once been so rare around me. When he was my mentor he had always watched the way he acted around me. But now he was free to be himself, when he was off duty of course. And I lived for that laugh, and those smiles.

"I know Roza." He said his voice smooth.

He parted my hair at the back of my neck so that he could see my tattoos. My marks of pride, as most called them. He traced each one. I could tell his mind was filled with the memories. And mine was too. We lay there, both of our minds consumed with the past, our past.

"I wish I could have been there." He said longingly

"Hmm?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about

He traced my promise mark with his finger. "When you got your promise mark, and at the trials, I would have been so proud. I am so proud." He smiled

I kissed him, loving every minute of these mornings.

I looked over at the clock, and regretfully rolled over onto my back, and slid out of the warm comfort of the bed. So did Dimitri, I began to walk to the bathroom to take a shower, but he caught my hand, and pulled me close, holding me tightly against his body. He leaned down and kissed me so lightly. Our eyes both closed, feeling the firey passion of our love pass through one another, he broke away.

"You better go get ready." He said the smile still on his face.

"Yeah, I should." I spun around, but called over my shoulder "Don't forget about tonight, do you have your suit ready?" Tonight was Lissa's Formal Dinner to celebrate her first full year of being Queen of the Mori people. Anyone who was anyone was attending, and although guardians, male or female, would not usually dress up as much for the occasion, Lissa had insisted.

"Yes, it's hanging in my closet." He called back as I shut the door to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and put on a touch of makeup. Still wrapped in my towel, I opened the door to our bedroom; Dimitri had already left, because Christian always got up earlier than Lissa. But a note lay on the bedside table.

_Rose,_

_Christian has some business he needs to take care of in town this morning. Don't tell Lissa, but he said he is shopping for her gift. We will meet you two for lunch at the Italian restaurant. Love you darling, have a good morning. Don't get killed or anything. _

_~Dimitri _

I couldn't help but smile as I walked to my closet and slipped the note into my box, it was filled with all of his notes he left me over the past year. I set this one on top, and then shoved it back up on the top shelf. I looked through my clothes, decided on a pair of jeans, and a white tee. It was an early autumn, but the here it hadn't began to cool yet. So even the jeans seemed like an unwise choice. Considering this again, I grabbed a pair of jean shorts that cut off at the knee. I was much less formal than most guardians with my choice of clothing, but that was because I spent my day with my best friend, my sister practically, and as long as I could fight in it, no one really seemed to object.

I laced my tennis shoes on, and pulled my now dry, hair, into a high ponytail, then made my way to Lissa. She sat at her kitchen counter reading a book, her blonde locks where curled, and gleamed in the late evening sun. She was eating a stack of French crepes with whipped cream and strawberries piled on top of it. I stood there studying her for a second. I still couldn't believe that less than 2 years ago, I hadn't even known who Dimitri was, and she hadn't been dating Christian, or anything like this. She noticed me starring, she smiled. "What?" she asked happily. "Nothing" I said, gliding towards her, and pulling up a stool next to her.

"So whatcha got planned for us day?" Grabbing a crepe for myself.

**This is only the begging, it's about to get really interesting in the next couple of chapters. Review away! I posted chapter 2 and 3 right after this, so go check them out to!**


	2. Realization

**Chapter 2**

After taking care of Lissa's boring queen duties, we headed off to meet the boys for lunch.

"I'm so nervous for tonight. There will be so many people there." Lissa said looping her arm in mine. It was times like these I missed our bond so dearly, I wanted to feel her emotions before she even spoke, but after being able to feel them for so long, it was odd to have to guess.

"You've been to a million things like these! It'll be fine." I said giving her a reassuring hug just before we entered the restaurant.

Dimitri and Christian already sat chatting, but then Dimitri dark brown eyes caught mine, and our understanding of each other travel through us. I took my seat next to him, his hand instantly reaching down and gripping mine. "Hello Lissa." Dimitri nodded to her. I took a glance around, to survey the area. I lay my head on his shoulder, and took a deep breath in.

"Soooo, Christian…Where was you this morning?" she said laughing, she knew he had been shopping.

"No way, not until tonight, you'll see." He said, lacing his own fingers through hers. "You'll love it." He said, his icy blue eyes warming as he looked at her.

We enjoyed our lunch, laughing, and talking. We just finished our dessert when a blonde guardian approached our table. He looked very seriously and I moved to the seat next to Lissa defensively, my guard going up.

"Queen." He said doing a quick bow, "Christian" he said nodding at towards Christian. "I need to speak with-" he looked down at his envelope "A Guardian Hathaway." He obviously didn't know about my reputation, considering he had to read my name, and didn't know it by heart.

I stood, and glanced back at Dimitri "Can you?" I asked, he knew what I meant. He nodded.

I followed the blonde man to the front of the restaurant and into the mall rotunda "If you don't mind me asking. Who are you?" I said, hoping not to sound too rude.

He looked at me, and out of nowhere grabbed me by the wrist and twisted hard and I heard a pop. A winced feeling pain shoot through my arm, but reacted instantly. Kicked him hard back and threw a punch at his stomach. But he didn't stopped he pinned me hard against the wall, and kneed hard, this time I felt the burn run through my entire body. Just then another guardian of a passing mori grabbed the blonde and pushed him against the ground. Dimitri ran out, Christian and Lissa in tow. I still stood against the wall. The guy on the ground struggled and kept moving.

"Let. Me. Go!" he yelled.

"Why did you attack her?" the other guardian questioned

"I was sent to." He said so calmly, it was almost creepy.

Dimitri crouched down, he face turned cold, and hard. "Who?" He said with such force it even made me nervous. "Who sent you?" he said again. The guy just shook his head. "Take him to the cells." He said quickly getting to his feet. He turned towards me. "Rose. Are you okay?" he asked, true compassion spreading across his face. I closed my eyes, I was a guardian now, I had to be strong. I nodded, but Dimitri instantly saw past it. "Rose, don't lie to me." He said his voice stern.

Lissa touched my arm "Where does it hurt?" she asked

"Everywhere" I joked, giving a small laugh. Dimitri's warm eyes still stayed glued on me.

I felt the hot, cold tingle of Lissa's healing power swipe over me, and the pain vanish.

"Thanks." I said touching her arm. "You didn't-"

"I did." She said giving me a loving smile.

Dimtri still looked concerned, even though I was fine, thanks to Lissa. "Let's go, we'll figure this out later." He spoke calmly. He put his arm around my waist, supporting me, even though I didn't really need it. But I was glad, because my world spun a little with dizziness when I took a step forward.

Dimitri and I went back to our townhome while other guardians shifted in for the time it took us to get ready for this evening events. I had planned on wearing my black capped sleeve dress with some purple heels. But when I opened the closet door, a long gorgeous gown already hung there, with a small card pinned on it.

_Rose,_

_You deserve to look amazing tonight too, please wear it, it'll look great. I promise! I love you._

_-Lissa._

I smiled, feeling a tingle of had once been our bond run through me. Although I bond had been cut off, I still felt it once and awhile when I my mind was solely on her, like now.

I quickly put it on, admiring it in the mirror; its black and white pattern looked perfect against my tanned skin, and dark hair. I couldn't wait to thank Lissa.

I stepped out of my closet, Dimitri stood there in his suite, looking so very handsome. His eyes took in the dress; a smile grew on his face. "Roza. You look…amazing." He walked over to me and kissed my hand. "I have to go do my hair, and make up." I said staring into his eyes. "Go ahead, I'll be here." He said smiling. I curled my long hair, and pulled it up into a bun. I put on my make up and took a look at my reflection. I could hardly believe how amazing my life has been in the past year. Dimitri was mine, Lissa and I were together, and I was a guardian, it still mesmerized me how well my life was turning out, and I was only 19!

I walked out of the bathroom, ready to leave. I slipped on my heels. Dimitri slipped his hand around my waist, kissing my neck. "Come on Roza, let's go." He spun me around and slipped a necklace around my neck quickly clasping it. "You deserve a gift too Rose." He said. I touched the necklace; it was layer after layer of silver strand, complementing my dress perfectly.

"It's, perfect." I replied turning around.

"I know" he said laughing.

I met up with Lissa and went on guard. But even protecting her, I would let my guard down. Laugh, and chat with others throughout dinner. The entire time exchanging glances between Dimitri and I. Then just like that it was time for the ball, dancing, and drinking. What most called their favorite part of these events, I called the worst part. It was incredibility difficult to watch Lissa while she mingled and danced. But little did I know, she wasn't the one who would need help, who would need watching…

**Hope you liked it! DON DON DON, the big part is coming! REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Never Felt Pain like this Before

**Chapter 3**

I stood next to Lissa, talking along with her to other royals. I smiled, and pretending to care, but the whole thing bored me to death. After what was probably the 8th boring conversation I broke away with her for just a moment to grab a coke or something, my eyes stayed glued on her the entire time. Watching people that approached her, making sure they held no weapons, and merely wanted to talk. I was about to push through the crowd to get back to her when I felt an arm wrap around my neck.

Adrenaline kicked in as I spun around and gave the man a quick kick and punch. But he was fast, he seemed even faster than Dimitri. He pulled my arm and twisted my arm back, I grunted as pain hit my arm. Two attacks, one day, something was going on. But I didn't have time to think about that. I needed to act fast. I tried to spin but couldn't, and felt it strain my arm even further. People had stopped by now, screaming as they saw me struggle. Through all these I saw Dimitri try and push through the crowd, but people were screaming and running in different directions pushing him back. _Only they matter_. The words spun through my head. I saw him pull Christian and Lissa out into the hall.

I would have to fight back on my own. I pushed hard and the man loosened his grip for a moment. I spun around, and froze when I saw a silver stake in his hands. It gleamed in his hand. He had to be a guardian; I could almost see his own tattoos. But why was he attacking me? My mind drifted back to lunch "_They sent me." _Rung in my head. "Who sent you?" I yelled. He didn't say anything, he continued to fight. But out of nowhere I felt pressure push all around me, almost like the air around me was being forced in. I screamed, the pain making me fall to my knees. I put my hands on my head, feeling a burn push harder against my skull. Then the air in my lungs was pulled away. And I gasped, trying desperately to breathe in. This is the same thing that had happened to Lissa when Victor had captured her, torturing her with an air user. Just like now. I had been in her head, I had felt this all before. I kicked him hard, and he stumbled back. But out of nowhere his silver steak plunged into my stomach, it would have hit my heart if I hadn't dodged. My entire body froze with terror. It made me feel worse than the night I had tried to kill Dimitri. I had been so badly hurt, but this was 10 times worse. I felt the pain that every evil creature of the night that I had killed felt. I looked down, seeing my own blood soak through my new ball gown. I fell back against the wall. The man looked satisfied and ran, fast, strigoi fast. But I didn't have a lot of time to contemplate. People still stood now, watching me. Not moving a inch. Dimitri ran through the crowd. "Roza!" he had never called me that with so many people around before. He stood right next to me, he didn't know what to do either. I slipped down the wall, feeling nothing but hot fire burning in me. His eyes locked with mine. He knelt right next to me. "Rose? Rose, what happened?" I couldn't speak, I could breath, I couldn't do anything. I pulled my eyes away from his and looked into the crowd.

"Someone help!" Dimitri yelled back.

"She's just a guardian. It's not like she's a royal." A Mori man called out. Everyone went silent. Dimitri's eyes burned with angry. He got up and ran at the man, grabbed him by his collar and lifting him up.

"What did you say? She's JUST a guardian? JUST A GUARDIAN!" His fist went white, the man looked terrified.

Then I saw Lissa run through, a guardian behind her. "Queen! Please, your safety." He yelled, but she kept running.

"Dimitri put him down! Now!" her words came out thickly, and I could tell she meant them. "We can deal with him later. .Down."

Dimitri obeyed, but the angry still was written across his face. He turned and ran to me, so did Lissa.

"Rose." She said tearfully

Streaks of tears ran down her face. Why did people keep saying my name?

"I-I-I." I tried to say something, but couldn't. Black dots danced in my vision. Dimitri crouched down again.

"Roza, you 're going to fine."

But I knew I couldn't believe him. Lissa reached out, but I couldn't feel anything. "Why isn't it working" she screamed in desperation.

"The magic in the stake, it was contradicting your magic." Dimitri said.

He reached out and clutched the stake. I braced myself.

"I'm going to take it out, but you have to heal her right after, or she'll bleed out."

That scared me, It's liked I was watching my own death again. I had been so close to death before, but this time seemed different, because I could see it, in full color. Without real warning Dimitri pulled. I screamed as it slid out. I could see the pain it was causing him to see me scream. Lissa reached out, but I still didn't feel anything. She closed her eyes, focusing harder. But I felt nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Dimitri asked pain in his own voice. "I don't know!" Lissa said. Dimitri picked me up, Lissa ran behind him. Dimitri looked down at me again, "Roza." He said. And then I blacked out.

I swear, even after I blacked out, I could hear everything. I couldn't see, just hear.

"Lissa, go back to your house with Christian, a guardian will come and keep you safe. That man could still be here, close by." He tried to sound calm, but there was a frantic note in his voice.

She was huffing and puffing, far behind him, but still running. "I'm…not…leaving…her. I can…heal her."

Dimitri kept running, "Lissa, you tried, it didn't work. She needs a doctor, not you."

I knew the words stung her. She wanted to help me so badly. She wanted to heal me, but why couldn't she?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Silent's fell around her

"I know." She replied.

She couldn't run this far. And her people where frantic, they needed her. But I needed her too. She turned around and a guardian took her back to speak to her people.

We must have reached the hospital wring. He lay me down on what must have been a stretcher.

"What was she stabbed with?" one of the doctors asked.

I heard Dimitri choke on his own words. "A silver stake."

All the people in the room gasped. Then I completely blacked out, not hearing, or feeling, or thinking. I was just floating, in memories and thoughts…


	4. How did this happen?

**Chapter 4**

**Dimitri's POV**

I stood there, watching the doctors. They all were yelling at one another

"How does a guardian get stabbed with a silver stake? I thought they got taught how to use them, she probably tripped and did this herself."

DID THIS HERSELF? These damn mori doctors didn't know anything. I couldn't help but stare at the blood that was continuing to spill out of her slim body. Her delicate face was so pale, her hand hung over the table, red smudges all over it. I heard someone run in, and I turned around. It was Lissa. She pushed past me.

"Let me heal her, let me try again!" Her voice was hysterical

I stepped forward, touching her arm lightly. "Lissa." I tried to sound calm, to put on my strong face, but I was holding back tears.

"No." she whimpered. She turned, crumbling into my arms. I rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. My Roza, I dare a glance once more. And this time, I couldn't hold back, closing my eyes and trying to stay strong for Lissa.

**Rose's POV**

While I was floating in this state of blackness, I suddenly fell into something, that hadn't happened in a long time. I fell into Lissa's mind. Maybe I was dreaming it, or maybe it was real, I had no idea. But I could see myself, lying limply in a hospital bed; Dimitri lay next to me stroking my cheek. Lissa was watching from the doorway, letting Dimitri have a few more moments of peace with me. He kissed my forehead. Then I saw a long tear slip down his cheek. My strong, sexy, guardian boyfriend, let a tear go. I had never seen that before, and thought I would never. "I can't lose you." He whispered, but with Lissa's strong hearing, she heard it all. "I almost lost you before, but I can't lose you Roza. I need you. Without you, I'm nothing…" he said panic and sorrow still filled his voice.

Lissa knocked on the door. Dimitri quickly wiped his cheek and sat up.

"Let me try once more. Please, maybe this time it will work." Dimitri sighed.

"Lissa. I don't…" he couldn't finish. And I knew why. The stake, it had done bad damage. I wondered if I would wake up. I hoped I would.

Lissa walked up to me anyways, and now set her hands on my stomach. I felt the warm tingle of her magic. And my eyes fluttered open, now in my own head.

Incredible pain struck me. I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes as tight as I could. Trying to wish the pain away. Letting out a gasp as the burning sensation pushed hardy on the body.

"Roza!" he touched my arm, it was so light, but still made my entire body burn.

I wanted to say something but the pain took over every emotion in my body.

"It worked! A little at least!" Lissa cried. She sat on my bed, and put her hands on my again. But nothing happened.

"Rose,You have to relax, it will ease the pain, just try and relax." He voice was strained and filled with panic

I tried to stop moving, relax my muscles but the pain didn't settle. I took in deep breaths. Dimitri pressed his hand to my arm. "Rose I'm right here. Just breathe, okay? The steak's magic should wear off soon." I sure hope so I thought.

After staring into his eyes for a few more longing minutes I fell back into my sleep land, drifting in and out. Whenever I was awake Dimitri was there, stroking my face, telling me he loved me. After what was probably several hours of this, I finally woke up.

Dimitri looked tired, his brown eyes lingered with sleep deprivation.

I reached out and touched his hair, slipping a loose strand behind his ear. He climbed carefully onto the hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around me. He cradled me in his grasp. Speaking to me in Russian which he knew always calmed me.

"The bond, it's, it's there." I said weakly

"Hm?" he said snuggling my body closer to his.

"I slipped into her mind." I replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" he asked

"I'm sure." I whispered back

He kissed my neck. "We can talk about that later. You need more rest Roza. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise darling" I slipped once again back into my daze of sleep, but even sleeping. I could feel his body next to mine, his steady breathing, and the murmur of his voice.

**Hope you liked it! Review if you like, next chapter to come in the next day or two!**


	5. The Bond

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri's POV**

She was still sleeping, her fragile body pressed tightly against mind. I dare not move, I refused to wake her and cause her more pain than she was already in. I still couldn't completely comprehend what had happened in the past 24 hours. I carefully check my watch; it was early morning, which meant most mori would be falling asleep soon.

I heard a soft knock on the door. Regretfully I rolled back over to the chair, and tucked the blankets around Rose to keep her warm without me.

"Come in." I murmured softly. Begging the door not to squeak, a doctor walked in.

"Guardian Belikov." He nodded towards me in a very formal way. "I've just come to do a quick check on Guardian Hathaway. How has she been?"

"In and out of consciousness, in pain, a lot of pain. But I think she's doing as well as she could, considering…" I couldn't finish. The words wouldn't come. Considering she was stabbed with a silver stake. The one weapon we used to kill evil, not innocent. I knew Rose would hate me calling her innocent, but to be honest, she hasn't done anything to the world, only bettered it, never harmed.

"Yes, indeed. Some people came to ask you a few questions on what happened in the ball room. Will you step out into the hall for a moment?"

I didn't want to leave her side, even if it was only for a few minutes. I didn't want her to awake without me. But I guess I did need to help them find who did this.

"Sure." I touched Rose's arm, willing her to stay sleeping.

I stepped into the hall. Two guardians I knew stood there. I cringed; these two hadn't been very accepting my relationship with Rose. But I knew they wouldn't let that complicate their work.

"Dimitri, lets sit." They motioned to a few seats next to us. I sat, looking around nervously.

"Dimitri, just tell us what happened. Or what you saw at least."

I shuffled through my memories. "Well, we were all at the ball. Rose, I mean Guardian Hathaway , was near Lissa. I assume she broke away for just a moment to find something to drink, or eat. There were plenty of other guardians around, so Lissa would never have been in immediate danger." I made sure that was clear, I didn't want any of this to backfire on Rose. "I was with Christian, we were relatively close to them. I wasn't watching her, I just heard her muffled scream. And he attacked her. She fought back but." I didn't know what I was about to say. She was weak, he was just to strong, she wasn't paying attention? "He over powered her, I got Christian and Lissa into the hallway where they would be safe." I continued telling them everything; they would just nod and write in their paper tablets. Once they had enough, they let me go back into her room.

Crap, she was awake; she was starring at the ceiling.

Her eye's caught mine.

"Where were you?" she asked so weakly It made me want to break down. I never saw her weak, and vulnerable. It was a side of Rose that she never let anyone see. I didn't want to see her like that. I took my spot next to her once again.

"I'm sorry Roza. I had to talk to some men quick, but here now" I wrapped her silky hair around my finger, just like old times, I thought. She smiled, her weakness faded. I was glad.

She sat up, she winced, that made me nervous. I put my hand on her back, supporting her. I sat up too, she leaned into me. I could tell she was about to say something, but she choked on the air. Starting a coughing fit, I patted her back gently. Once she caught her breath

"I'm not a baby." She laughed There was my fierce Rose I knew and loved.

"I know." I said laughing. I cupped her chin, and something about this felt so familiar. I kissed her gently, feeling her gasp with surprise, a good kind. I pulled her closer. And that's how we sat for the next few minutes. Feeling her body next to mine, even fully clothed, was the closest thing I could get to heaven on earth.

**Rose's POV**

Over the next few days I recovered at what seemed to me like a snail's pace. But Dimitri told me I couldn't be doing any better. "Because you've seen so many guardians that having just been staked recover." He hadn't laughed. He took this all very seriously. And I knew why. He was afraid of loosing me; I could see it in his eyes. He stayed up as long as he could, if I was awake, so was he. He looked so sleepy most of the time, but always tried to hide it.

".Bed." I said trying to sound strong, but I was still so achy.

"Roza, I'm fine, believe me." He said kissing my forehead

"Dimitri, please, I'll be here when you get back. You haven't had a good sleep in days. Please, for me?" I begged

"Fine." He said standing up. "But I'll be back soon." He headed to the doorway

"Take your time, sleep, take a shower, AND SHAVE!" I yelled after him, his spun around, laughing.

"You don't like the new look?" he remarked

"If you mean the I haven't slept, showered, or shaved in days look, than no. Not my style." I laughed, as he closed the door. I slipped back asleep. But I didn't dream, just sat in darkness. And just like that it happened again, I fell into Lissa's head for the 2nd time.

She was in my bedroom. Dimitri was already in his set of plaid pajama pants, and no shirt. I giggled to myself, Lissa said she hated seeing Dimitri with a bare chest, it made her feel awkward. She nervously ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"How is she? I really wanted to come see her, but everyone if freaking out, the guardians, the royals…"

Dimitri still looked exhausted, "She's doing good. But She misses you, and really needs to tell you something. But they shouldn't be, both of the attackers said they had come for Rose. Not anyone else. Why should they be worried?"

"I don't know. And what does she have to tell me?" Lissa seemed calm, but there was a panic hidden in the back of her mind.

"She should tell you, it's…" he was so tired "Important."

Lissa sensed he was nodding off. "I'll go see her soon, you need to sleep. I'll talk to you later." She turned and walked straight to my room. I slid back into my blackness, then I felt her touch.

"Rose?" she whispered.

"Hey you." I said back

She touched my arm, and I could feel the heat of our bond. _Our bond_ I hadn't said that in a while.

"Lissa, Its back." I said suddenly

"What's back?" she asked completely confused.

"Lissa, the bond. I don't know how, but I slipped into your head, I can feel your feelings, its back."

Her face brighten "Really? It really is, Rose I'm so-" she cut off "Sorry…"

"What?This is great!"

"No, no it isn't. Rose the darkness." I felt myself flinch a little

"Lissa, that doesn't matter. I have Dimitri, he'll keep me from going insane. Plus you've gotten good at charms. It'll be fine." She looked up at me.

"Okay." Her arms wrapped around me and I relaxed. Then I heard the door click, and my breath get caught in my throat.

**What's gonna happen? I'll post chapter 6 tonight! So check back soon! Oh, plus I forgot to tell you. I post pictures of the dresses and shoes, and hair and such on my profile for the story. Oh and REVIEW PLEASE, It keeps me going! **


	6. You have No Idea

**Chapter 6**

The man was dressed like a doctor, but I instantly knew from the way his body was built he wasn't. It was the man who got me here. The one who nearly killed me.

"Rose, we meet again." He closed the door quickly behind him. "And you've got your friend here. Queen." He bowed. I sat straight up."Now, I finally figured it out. I don't have to attack you. Have to attack her." He motioned to Lissa, and we both stiffened. I swung my legs over, I felt the pain run through me.

"Don't touch her." I felt the cold floor touch my toes.

"And what, do you really think your going to do about it?" his voice was chilled, and main me shiver. I stood and tried not to scream. It hurt almost as bad as when the stake had first broke my skin. He grabbed Lissa, and pulled her tightly to his body, she struggled and he pulled tighter. He pulled a gun out of his pocket. Pressing it to the side of her head, she whimpered. I pulled forward, kicking him hard, he dropped the gun, and I heard the door open again. Dimitri's frame stood there, his face terrified. He grabbed the man and slammed him hard against the glass door, it shattered. Unfazed Dimitri pushed him hard into the broken glass on the ground, shoving his knee hard into the man stomach. I stood there watching, being reminded again that my boyfriend was a badass god. But I felt light spin around me, blurring the world. "Damn it." I said before falling to the floor. I knew I had ripped my stitches, or reopened my wound. I knew that if I kept this up It would take forever for me to me back to normal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri punching the man hard, harder, knocking him out, but he kept going, fiery fueling his strength. Doctor stood around him, screaming at him to stop. But he couldn't. "Dimitri!" Lissa yelled, when he saw me, his features froze. Panicked he got to me in moments, He picked me up "I'm okay, it's just my stitches." The world beginning to focus.

The doctors stitched me up quickly. Lissa seating next to me, squizing my hand.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She was pale, not mori pale, painfully pale.

"You're asking me that? I'm fine, scared, but fine. But you already knew that didn't you." She snuggled into my shoulder

"Yeah" I admitted

Dimtri sat on my other side.

"I shouldn't have left." He said to me

"Dimitri" I snapped. "This wasn't your fault." I put my hand on his knee. He was shaking. "Dimitri, I'm fine, see, I'm fine. Now what about you, your hand okay?" he looked down, I even just noticed how bloody it was. I grabbed it, he winced "Sorry. Hey can you patch this up too?" I asked a doctor He nodded, pulling a tray over.

"Thanks." He whispered in my ear, kissing it gently.

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat next to Roza once again. The doctors said she could leave in the morning and return to normal guardian duty's in 3 or 4 days. I knew she was going stir crazy lying in bed here doing nothing. But I had to make sure she was completely healed before returning to work. I would never risk her health. Not even to keep Lissa safe. Rose was more important to me, she was my everything.

She was changing out of her hospital gown. She stood, slipped a pair of jeans I brought her on. She slid her bra on, trying to clasp it in the back. "Let me get it." I said clicking it into place instantly "Thanks."

She pulled a white tank over her head, then a white blouse, buttoning it up carefully.

"Your beautiful" I said smiling taking in every inch of her.

"Yeah, after being in the hospital for days." She said sarcastically.

I carefully wrapped my arms around me waist, swaying her back and forth, her hips locking into mine.

"Please be careful Roza. Please, I never want to see you like that again." I meant it. She leaned her head back her hair falling out of her eyes, letting me see into her soul.

**Rose's POV**

I heard the distress and affection in his voice. His warm body cuddling mine made all the days events dissolve.

"I'll try." I whispered back, touching his cheek.

"Roza, please, try really hard." He closed his eyes; he melted at my touch too.

I smiled taking in his cologne scent. It was like his signature, something that was attached to him.

Later that night we lay together on our coach watching a movie. Like normal couples do, except we were anything but normal. I lay my head on his lap, he was stroking my hair, murmuring something in Russian. I looked up at him.

"So I was thinking we would go talk to the two guardians that attacked you. I know its soon, but I figure the sooner the better." He said

"That's fine" I said a little distracted.

"Is it really? Because I don't want to push you into it."

"Dimitri its fine." I snapped. He caught it too, but he figured it out faster that I even had.

"The darkness." He said

"Dimitri, its been what 3, 4 days? Its not that, I'm just, don't want to talk about the attacks right now okay?" I felt my angry fading. "I'm sorry" I added on.

"I get it Roza, it's ok."

He pulled me close sinking his lips into mine, pulling me so tight I swear we could have sunk into one body. He picked me up, caring me off to our bedroom. Lying me down, rolling next to me. He kissed me lightly and slipped off my clothes, as I pulled off his. And we just became a tangle of arms, and legs, and love. Passion and kissing. I fell asleep in his warm grasp.

**Like it? Review away please! Next chapter coming soon! Any plot twist suggestions, adding them to your reviews! Thanks -ThatEmmyGal**


	7. A world without you Roza

. I fell asleep in his warm grasp.

**Dimitri's POV**

Every since I was a young boy my grandmother would tell me to take my dreams seriously. Rose calls her "The witch", and for good reason. Recalling those memories now, she had always said to me that they explain our greatest fears, and deepest longings. And this dream was definitely my deepest, darkest, fear…

_I heard Rose's muffled scream ring out from the other side of the ballroom. I spun around to see a guardian, my age and height, with his arm wrapped around her neck. He was hitting her hard, but she was fighting back. But this morning previous events had made her weak. She broke free and I almost signed in relief, until I saw the light hit the man's Silver stake. My entire body Froze, then I tried desperately to push through the mass of people. They were screaming, and yelling. But none of that mattered; only Rose mattered. Lissa was behind me pushing forward , right behind me. I knew I had to protect the Queen, not to mention Christian. I turned and grabbed her arm, she screamed struggling. Giving her to another guardian and trying once again to get through. I saw it then, the silver stake pushing into my Rose's slim, sculpted torso. I thought he would stop there, but he didn't he pulled it out quickly and staked her again a few inces above the first blow. I saw her back up hitting the wall. Blood spilling out onto her new ball gown, the one that hit every angle of her 5'7 body perfectly. As seconds pasted the red spot grew darker and larger. Our eyes met, Fear ,and excruciating pain filled them. I watched as she slid down the wall, leaving red stains in her path. I didn't care who I knocked over now, I needed to get to her. But before I could, the man took he stake out once more and stabbed her once again. She crumbled. The guardian looking satisfied ran off. I picked up my fragile bloody Rose from the ground, tipping her head towards me. I brushed hair out of her eyes._

"_Rose,Rose, Roza." I cried, feeling my heart panic_

_She said nothing, her lips parting in attempt to speak. Blood filled her mouth. Spilling out of the side onto the ground, I saw her gorgeous eyes, the windows into her soul, go glassy. I saw the life that had once filled her heart fade._

"_Roza, don't leave me, Roza please." I begged my voice cracking. I felt someone hand on my shoulder. I _

_could see Christians jet black hair behind me. _

"_Dimitri." He was trying to sound calm "Dimitri, she's gone. Rose is gone." He spoke softly_

"_No." I said tears rolling down my own cheeks. "Rose, please wake up, please." _

_The world around me fell away, leaving me in a white room, still holding her in my arms._

"_I failed you Rose, I let you die…."_

_Suddenly I felt my entire dream dissolve._

My eyes flew open, I instantly sat up. My body was hot, and sweaty. And I could feel tears still running down my face. Panic took over, I looked around taking in where I now was.

My Dream still lingered, and it tangled my thoughts together with the real world. _Roza_. I saw a pile of blankets lying next to me, breathing steady, toes poking out at the end. Without thought I ripped the covers off, the figures face was barred in the pillow.

"Hey, what gives? I'm cold!" she said

I let out a gasp of air I had been holding in. But I needed to make sure it was her, my Rose. She rolled over, her eyes still closed. She opened them just a slit. Then saw me. She sat up panicked. And I got a full view of her mesmerizing eyes. _LIFE_. They were full of fierce, affectionate life. But for some reason, more tears slipped down my face.

"Dimitri?" she asked "Dimitri what's wrong?" she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Nothing" I mumbled. I bent my knees and laid my head down, hiding it all from Rose.

"Dimtri." She said her voice sounding hurt. I couldn't bear that.

"Rose I had a dream that's all." I whispered.

"Dimitri. Its all-" she began

"Stop saying my name damn it! I'm fine!" I snapped. Rose pulled back, glancing, hurt and confusion now took her features over. This wasn't how it was suppose to be after last night. After what we said, it all washed over me

"_Roza." I whispered feeling her skin press tightly to mine. "Yes." She said, falling into sleep._

"_I want to be with you forever, that's all." Her sleepy eyes had opened and she kissed me, so gentle, but so lovingly. Million of messages passed between our body's. "I love you Dimitri." She whispered back, before falling asleep._

I broke down, feeling my body ache from longing, and hiding it all inside, I couldn't anymore, I couldn't.

"He killed you, he stabbed you with that stake so many times. I couldn't get to you, I had to keep Lissa and Christian safe. I had to, They come first. But then all of a sudden, they didn't come first, you did. But, when I got to you it was too late. There was so much blood, and your body was so pale, and limp. And your eyes." I choked, sobbing into my knees.

"Oh god Roza, your eyes. They were so cold, so dead. I couldn't breathe, I-I" I breathed in deep breathes of air trying to calm myself. "I thought I'd lost you forever, seeing you like that." I sobbed again "I wouldn't have been able to go on, I would have rather hung myself, than lived my life without you Roza."

**Rose's POV**

I had never seen Dimitri likes this; it scared the hell out of me. The way he was crying, her body sweaty from panic. I rubbed his back, trying to calm him. I snuggled close to his heat radiating body. I wanted to make it all better, like he had done so many times before for me.

"Shhh" I said in his ear. "I'm right here. Right here." I stroked his hair.

"You were dead, and there was so much blood." He repeated

"I know, I know…Dimtri look at me." I pulled his head up so he would see me

"See, I'm here. See?" he nodded. And I pulled him closer; it was like our roles were suddenly reversed. But I didn't care, I needed to be there for him.

After what seemed like hours, Dimtri got his emotions in check. He got up quickly, running off to the shower. I sat there in bed going over what had just happened. A few minutes later he opened the bathroom door, steam spilling out. I got up, he grabbed me tightly pulling me onto the bed.

He pulled me close, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Roza, I didn't mean to snap... The dream, it just all felt so entirely…real." He whispered

I pulled back so I could see his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Dimitri." I said seriously

He nodded kissing my neck careful. Pushing me down on the bed we lay together, I put my face in his chest and took a deep breath. He laughed.

"It's intoxicating." I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked starring up at our ceiling fan

"Your cologne, I love it."

He laughed again

"Oh Roza."

**Soooo did you like it? ** **If so REVIEW, it'll get you the next chapter faster! And boy is it gonna be a good one. They will be headed off to the cells to see the two attackers and confront them. DON DON DON! REVIEW AWAY PLEASE**

**-ThatEmmyGal**


	8. What the

**Rose's POV**

After taking a quick shower, applying my usual makeup, and drying my hair, I now stood picking out my clothes for the day. I wasn't allowed back on guardian duty yet, so I didn't even have to consider that. It was raining; hard droplets were pounding on our rooftop. I slid on a pair of my favorite lucky brand jeans Lissa had insisted on buying me for my birthday, a swirly tank top, with a grey cardigan. Plus a pair of flats, and finally a heart necklace that Dimitri's family sent me in thanks for returning Dimitri to his former self. I took a long glance in the mirror, I looked very nice. I didn't have a chance to dress like this often, when guarding Lissa; I had to be ready to fight, but no fights today, just relaxing with Dimitri.

"Rose, are you ready?" he called. I spun around, breaking out of my own little world. He opened the door to my closet, a warm smile across his face. "You look amazing." He whispered catching me in a embrace. "Are you ready to leave?" he spoke gently into my ear Rocking me back and forth.

"Where are we going?" I asked, racking through my memories, finding zero.

"I thought we might go ask your attackers a few questions." He said, suddenly breaking our hug.

_Shit._ "Oh, I forgot about that…." I said straightening my cardigan nervously.

"Hey, it'll be fine, I'll be right there with you the entire time. And after wards why don't we go shopping, or come back here for a movie?" _it sounded so normal, what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do_, I thought. It sounded….perfect.

"Alright." I said my voice sounding small and fragile.

"Good." He laughed, then out of nowhere he picked me up in his arms, walking out of my closet into our bedroom. I couldn't stop laughing, he held me tightly, I giggled like a little girl.

"You ARE my knight in shining armor" I said still laughing, touching his cheek.

"No." he started "I'm your cowboy." This made me laugh even more, him too, kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, lets go." He said setting me down.

He grabbed my hand and locked up the house, pulled out an umbrella, and we started off to the cells.

**Dimitri's POV**

Her hand in mine, mine in hers, it made all of my nightmares fade to th, e back on my mind. They were just dreams; Roza was alive, very much alive, and standing with me now. I couldn't help but stare at her, the way she walked; she was going on about something. But I got lost in her soothing voice. She must have noticed I was watching her.

"What?" she said a smile playfully across her lips.

"Nothing, you're just…. Beautiful" It was the truth to me.

"And your full of crap." She said back laughing

"Am not! Did you look in the mirror this morning? Your, breath taking." I whispered back

She laughed "If you say so." She laid her head on my arm and we continued to walk. I heard someone's footsteps behind us, we both turned to see another guardian.

"Oh, look at the two love birds." He mocked, it was Jonathan Karlm, he had never been okay with Rose and I. I had spoken to him numerous times about it, but he never seemed to understand. He said I was taking advantage of a young woman's hormones. But I knew that was crap, she needed me as much as I needed her.

"Glad to see you made a full recovery Guardian Hathaway." He nodded to her.

"What do you want ?" I said sternly. My guardian training kicking in.

"Oh, nothing, just to finish the job." I knew exactly what he meant when he said that. I lunged forward knocking him against the wet ground, rain pouring down on us. I punched him hard, with my bad hand, the one I had taken down the other guardian with just 2 days ago. He was strong though, pushing me off and heading towards Rose. I flung my entire body weight onto him, shoving his face into the mud forcefully. I wouldn't let anyone touch her, not after last night's dream. He wiggled but I shoved my knee into his back. That's when I heard Rose shriek. My body froze.

"Dimitri!" she screamed. Another guardian advanced on her, shoving a gun to her head. It was another familiar guardian I knew. _What the hell was going on?_ Rose elbowed him hard spinning instantly. I heard a shot ring out, and my heart shut down. But Rose didn't fall, I did. I felt the pressure of the bullet hit me squarely in the chest, I stumbled backwards. Black stars danced in my vision, but Rose's words jolted through me.

"Dimitri!" I saw each guardian grab one of her arms and hitting her over to head with the butt of the gun, rendering her unconscious. Her face growing a bit pale. Breathing was becoming hard, and the blackness was creeping up.

"Please." I whimpered before falling to my knees. I heard another shot, and it hit me again in the chest. This time the pain was unbearable. I stared into the eyes of the 2nd guardian, his name was Michal. I didn't know him very well, but I knew he was a great guardian. Why where they doing this? The darkness took over, as I slipped down onto the ground. I heard them run away. I knew I had failed. Failed my Roza.

Short chapter! Sorry! Working hard on next chapter !


	9. Tell her I love you

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to blackness. I had a mind splitting headache. And then I realized what had happened.

"Shit. Shit, shit shit shit shit." I said panicking. Brightness suddenly plunged into my dark vision. This forcefully made my headache worse.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. There's no reason to swear my darling." I felt someone, or somethings rather, fingers trail along the side of my face. I spun around and kicked the figure. I gasped when I saw who it was.

Stan, A guardian from back at school. Except this was a paler, faster, eviler Stan. There was a red ring around his eyes, and this moment instantly reminded me of Spokane not to long ago.

"Stan. They" I stumbled over my own words "They turned you." I said fear talking over

"Ah, Rosemarie, so young, and so very naïve. They did not turn me, they awakened me darling." I snorted.

"Stan! Don't you remember what it's like to be alive! To be in the sun, to feel it beat down on you?" He advanced on me quickly.

"Rosemarie, we are not here to talk about me. We are there to talk about you angel." He pulled his hand through my hair. "Rosemarie." He whispered, a shiver ran through my body. I kicked him back hard. "That my dear, was not a smart move." He slammed me with great force against he wall.

"Owwww" I said before slipping back into that blackness, that I was now begging to hate more than anything.

Dimitri's POV (Looky there he's not dead! LOL!)

Pain. That's all I felt was pain. I had been in bad fights before, hell, I had been turned strigoi, but this. It was pain. I had always thought bullets would hurt, but never could I have imagined this. But after that first wave of pain, I took in my surroundings. Lissa was leaning over me, saying my name over and over. The damn rain still pounding down on us. I felt a sudden tingle of warmth over my chest, and it suddenly didn't hurt so bad. I sat up, and Lissa's face blurred a bit, then came into focus.

"Dimitri! What happened? Where's Rose?" her voice was so frantic

"Your majesty, lets, let's go inside." I stumbled over my thoughts. She helped me up, and we walked into the guardian's main building. Gudaians instantly surrounded us, questions flying all over.

"They took her. Two Guardians. They said they had to…Finish the job. We…" I chocked on my words, feeling tears in my eyes. "We have to find her." I put my head in my hands, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't not with Rose gone, out in the world somewhere. "We have to find Adrian. He can find her." I locked eyes with Lissa. She nodded understanding instantly. And so we set off, to get to Adrian.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up again. But this time, my head hurt twice as much. Plus, the light was on, and Stan was standing over me.

"Good morning." He whispered. I jumped up, fists ready to fight.

"Now Rosemarie, after what happened last time, do you really think that's a good idea?" he laughed, it made my skin crawl, I backed up, hitting the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked, surprised I still had a voice.

"To awaken you darling. That's all we want." _We? Shit. Shit. Shit. _Something clicked, the mansion I had been taken to with Dimitri, had a ton of strigoi that hated me. And by we, he probably meant them…

"Look, angel, it won't hurt a bit, I'll make sure of it." He touched my chin, tipping my head back. "Now you have one of two options. One, you let me turn you now, two, if you struggle, you will feel the horrible pain that you have inflicted on hundreds of strigoi. Your choice Rosemaire." He whispered, his face inches from mine.

"What good would it be for me to be strigoi. I mean you nearly killed me at the ballroom, so why now. Why not just kill me?" he drew back.

"My…friends, made mistakes. But don't worry angel, they WILL be punished for that. And you don't really need to know that now. Besides you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." My mind spun, but I knew one thing, I wasn't going down without a fight. I hope I would surprise him, I tipped my head forward,

"Well, if those are the options, then well…" I kicked him hard, not holding back now. I lunged forward elbowing him hard and gripping his head, I turned it, hearing a quick crack. He laughed.

"Wrong choice." He grabbed my neck, and for a moment, my life really did flash through my eyes.

But he didn't snap my neck, he pushed me hard against the ground. He pulled a knife and pushed it hard through my torso. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You are going to be begging me to turn you in a few hours. As blood drops down your body, pain will fill your mind. And nothing will satisfy you, except me. You will plead, and plead, and I will let you die. Your last moments will not be heroic; they will be horrible, and bloody. You will die alone. And then, only once I have seen your skin grow cold, then I will turn you. " He twisted the knife harder, I groaned in agony. He got up, opening the only door in the room and slamming it, I heard the click of it locking. And I truly wondered if this was the end. The end of Rosemarie Hathaway.

Dimitri's POV

I gripped the stirring wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I knew Adrian hated me, how could he not? I had taken Rose away from him, and I knew that he had loved her. He had to help her though, he wouldn't refuse if he knew how much danger she was in. The fact that she could already be dead made my entire soul freeze over. Lissa was in the front seat with me. She was crying, her head against the cold window. It was nighttime, so we had to bring extra guardians. There were 4 guardians in the back seat. One car full of them behind us, and one in front. We had to take extra precautions with what had happened to Rose. Christian leaned forward.  
"Lis. It'll all be fine." He whispered.

"How can you say that? They're trying to kill her! They almost killed Dimitri! And there's nothing we can do about it, besides find out where she is, SHE MIGHT ALREADY BE DEAD! Dead Christian! This isn't just any gaud, this is ROSE!" She screamed, then fell into her hand, sobbing.

We finally arrived at the home Adrian had been staying in. It wasn't too far from court, and had full security. They were waiting for us when we got there, Adrian stood there looking nervous, smoking one of his signature cloves.

"What the hell is this about Dimitri?" he asked the moment I got out of the car.

"Let's go inside." I said, he lead me in angrily.

"What, is this, about?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Rose, they took her. She could be really hurt." I filled him in on the previous week's events. His face softening.

"Oh god." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Will you dream walk, or whatever. Just try, see if you can get to her, and ask her what's happening, like what we did when she was…" I could hardly say it "When she was in Spokhan."

He nodded "Anything. I'll..go right now. Is there anything…you want me to say?" he asked

"Tell her I love her." I said quietly, I didn't want to hurt Adrian, but she needed to know that.

"Alright, Lissa anything from you?" he asked. She shook her head still sobbing.

"Okay." He headed off to his bedroom, to hopefully find her. My Roza.

**Hope you liked it! I am already working on Chapter 10, but as always, Review help me write faster! So review away, next chapter coming tonight, or in the morning! **

**-ThatEmmyGal  
**


	10. Leave me in Darkness

Adrian's POV

I stepped into my bedroom, I had been renting this home for the past few months. I still had no idea what the hell I was going to do with my life. But none of that mattered right now, I needed to get to Rose. Even if she had hurt me, hurt me so bad that I wanted to strangle somebody sometimes, I still needed to try and help her, To save her. I lay in my bed, falling into a dream, hopefully to find Rose.

And I did. I decided to put us on a beach. The waves lapped the shore, I could see her back, she sat cross legged her long brown hair fell nearly to the sand.I almost smiled, I hadn't seen her in so long.

"Rose!" I called out

She got up, and spun around. I nearly fell over. Blood dripped down from her stomach, covering her white tank top, and shorts. I rushed towards her, grabbing her hands.

"Rose, where are you? Whats happening?" my voice sounded frantic.

"Adrian! I haven't seen you in so long! I'm sorry, I'm so so, sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I mean it. I really do." Wow not like Rose Hathaway to apologize, but that didn't matter right now.

"Rose, what happened?" I tried to sound calm.

"I don't know, I just love him Adrian, I wanted to love you, I did love you. But he just, diff-"

"No, no, no why are you bleeding, Rose, what happened?" I couldn't keep my calm act going much longer.

She looked down, seeming to just notice it. "It wasn't this bad when I fell asleep."

"Rose, what wasn't?"

"The bleeding…" she rubbed her head. "And the headache...can we sit please."

"Of course Rose." We sat, our toes just touching the water.

"I miss you Adrian." She looked so sad, and I wanted to hold her, but I knew I had to find out what was going on.

"Rose, we will have a lifetime to talk about this. And a lifetime to be friends, but right now, as your friend, I need to know where you are." I touched her shoulder.

"I don't know,its dark. It's like the room they kept us in while in Spokhan…" a glint of memories ran through her eyes. Mason, she was thinking of him, but I needed to keep her on track.

"Are there any doors or windows?" She shook her head.

"There's a, a door. But its metal, heavy metal, really strong." She was putting words together in her head, trying to sound lucid, but I could tell she was slipping away, due to blood loss, that scared me.

I nodded. "Rose, why are you bleeding?" She looked puzzled.

"Stan, he's strigoi, and….he said he was going to awaken me. He said I could go, um, willingly, but I tried to surprise him, but I couldn't. I'm just been so….weak lately." I knew how hard it was for Rose, of all people to say that. She continued "And he told me I needed to..suffer. So he stabbed me. It's just a plain knife, it's not a stake."

"Shit…." Was all I could really say. "Okay, ummm, how long do you, you think you have before.."I couldn't finish

"Before I bleed out? I don't know? Maybe 3 hours, probably less…"

Rose reached out, I felt her grasp, and even though it was a dream, her grasp was getting chilled.

"Adrian. If, I don't make it. Can you please tell him I love him. Please? And Lissa, tell her that too. Make sure they all know how much they meant. Please." I couldn't take this! This wasn't Rose Hathways end.

"No, I'm going to find you. I promise Rose."

"Adrian, please, just tell them-" Then I noticed it, a crystal earring dangling from Rose's ear, it was giving off a weird spirit aura thing. I had seen it before, when people charmed objects. I quickly slipped it from her ear. "

"Where did you this?"

"I don't know, I found them in my jewelry box." She said

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's got a weird spirit aura thing going on, like when Lissa charmed those rings and bracelets. Except this one isn't light, it's got a darkness going on.." Then something clicked. "Dimtri said you've been off lately, when you fight I mean, no offense. He's just trying to tell me everything, and what if"

"Adrian, please don't go there, I've been weak because I gotten lazy with no attacks or training…."

"No, no you haven't! This, its charmed! It what's been making you weak! That's why you've been…less than impossible to well, take down." She laughed, god had I missed that laugh.

"Really?"

"Really. Rose, when you wake up, you need to take them off. Right away." She nodded. I grabbed her hands. "We're going to find you Rose, I promise. Just try and hang on, okay?" she began to fade, and I knew she was waking up. "Rose, hang on for us."

I woke up too, and rushed out to tell the others what had happened.

They were all waiting at the dinner table. Dimirti stood up first.

"Did you, um, see her?" I nodded. He truly looked so worried. The poor guy thought this was his fault, it wasn't though.

"She's hurt, it's bad. I, I don't know how long before she bleeds out. We need to find her soon. I can try to sense her, but It won't be easy." A newly discovered power of spirits was sensing people through their objects. It was like a based hound in a mystery book, but it did come in handy.

"Do you have anything, of Rose's?"

Lissa just shook her head. But Dimtri stood. He pulled out a small picture. It was crumbled. But it showed him and her together. It was raining, and they were both soaked to the bone, her was holding her leaning her backwards. Her hair was wet, and her eyes sparked. I tried not to let my own pain get through. He set that down, and a small tube of lip gloss. Her favorite, I knew.

"Thanks. Lissa, lets go." I led her into the living room, and we would give it our best try to find Rose.

Rose's POV

After seeing Adrian in my dream, I had renewed hope. I slid the earrings off tossing them across the room hitting the door. I breathed in, trying to calm myself. I looked down; blood stained my clothes, and took up most of my torso. The pain was getting worse, and I knew that they would have to find me fast, if they wanted to find me alive.

A heard Stan come in, Great, this was not what I needed.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" he kneeled so that he was at my level. I didn't say anything. "Oh come on, you don't want to be so silent do you? That's not like Rose Hathaway." His finger tips touched the end of the knife. "Still nothing to say? Well then." He gave a hard twist to the knife. I whimpered feeling the sharp blade cut in even more to my skin. "Ah, there we go, at least we got a little sound out of you." He twisted again, less than before, but it still made me scream out. "That's better…" he got up and sat in the corner. "Now Rose, I hear your dating Dimitri, he was your mentor, I remember it all very well…."

"What Dimitri and I do is none of your business." I spat back.

"Oh, she finally speaks. So, how is that…relationship going? I never would have thought as Guardian Belikov as a very, how do I put it, affectionate man."

"You know nothing about Dimitri."

"Ah, I suppose I don't. Well, I guess I'll be on my way then. You look as though you have a little longer, I wouldn't want to keep you company during it. I'll be back to awaken you soon angel."

And with that he shut off the lights and slammed the door, leaving me to my agony, in the darkness.

**Whatja think? Review away! **

**-ThatEmmyGal!  
**


	11. No other options

**Dimitri's POV**

_I told her I would never let anything happen to her. I told her I would die to save her. And yet here I stand, well sit, in the dining room of Adrian Ivashkov, as he tries to sense her with his other worldly spirit powers…and I feel so utterly useless _

I was woken from my own world of thoughts when Lissa walked into the room, looking extremely tired.

"Hey." She said trying to act like her normal self. I nodded.

"How's it going in there?" I asked getting worried,, they had been trying to sense her for hours.

"We think she's still in the state. But this power, its, still so new. Neither of us really have it figured out. She feels close, but still soo..far away."

"Oh. Well…umm…let me know if you need, help with anything…" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Dimitri." She put her hands over mine. "I know you love her, and we'll find her. I promise."

"You have no right to promise what you don't know your majesty." I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't hold it back, and I was stressed. She pulled back. "I'm sorry Lissa."

"It's fine, and your right, I can't promise it…I just-" a few tears slipped down her cheek landing on my hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered, I wiped the tears with my thumb.

"I know. We're all worried about her, but she's strong, so strong." I felt myself tear up. But I held the pain in.

We sat there for a while longer, then I heard Adrains yell from the Living Room.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES,YEEESSSS!" he screamed. We both jumped from our chairs and ran to him.

"What? What happened?" we both yelled in tandem

"I found her! I found Rose!" his eyes were filled with pride. "I found her." He whisperd back to himself.

"Where?" I asked quickly

"Not far, I can't tell you where exactly, but it's-" he closed his eyes tightly "West of here, about, errh, 45 minutes, ish." He said his eyes still closed

"Lets go." I said leading the three to our car.

**Roses POV**

I lay there, almost waiting for the end. It couldn't be far off, considering how long I'd been lying there, bleeding. I touched my stomach; it was covered in the red of my blood. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine I was somewhere else, anywhere else. But when I closed my eyes, I was in Dimitri's arm, starring into his deep, deep, brown eyes. His sexy brown hair, hi strong arms around me. And that's when I knew I couldn't do nothing, I couldn't just die. It hit me, I thought I had nothing to fight back with, but Stan had been stupid, and had pretty much handed me my weapon. The knife.

I painstakingly slid it out of my stomach, I nearly screamed, feeling the sharp blade slid out. It back all to familiar memories of the silver stake being yanked from relatively the same spot. A few tears slid down my cheek. But I had to do this.

I set myself at the door, waiting for Stan. When he came in, I would try desperately to overpower him, one I did, I would try, key word try, to stab the knife into his heart. Of course that wouldn't kill him. But it would mimic death for a few minutes if I did it right. Just like what I had done to Dimitri, that's why I was doing this, to get back to him. Who knows what lay beyond that door? But I had to try, if I died trying, well that was one thing, but I would not, would not, just die.

I heard the door creak open and braced myself, for what was literally the fight for my life.

He pushed the door open, and instantly saw me, but I sprang to life. Giving him a hard kick, and pushing him to the floor. He spun me around, so I lay on the floor now, he let out a cruel laugh.

"Rose, I never expected this, never would have even thought of this, well done." I squirmed he gave me a hard punch in the stomach, earning a whimper from me. But I pushed through the pain, kneeing him hard. He yelped. I hit him down, and took the only open shot I may get. He groaned in pain as the knife went into his chest, it was just long enough to hit his heart. His eyes when glassy, and I smiled. I had done in, but shit, now I had to get out.

He had begun the fight the moment the door opened, so it was left open. I peeked out into whatever lay ahead. It was as dark as what the room had been. My eyes took a moment to focus, and I knew I had to hurry. Pushing forward into the darkness scared the hell out of me. But it was option 1, out of 1. I found the ground slippery, and concrete. I ran my hands along the wall, and gasped when I found a door, I opened it and was hit was a cool wind. I was outside. Looking out I saw a long strip of highway and fields. Grass, they didn't look like a plant, or something you'd eat. I heard a door open behind me, and I did the first thing Dimitri had taught me to do. I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow because I knew if I stopped running, there might not be. Feeling the wind whip my dark hair, I wanted to stop, to sit there and cry, because the pain in my abdomen was getting worse the farther I ran. I didn't look back. I couldn't look back I could only run, that's all run….

Dimitri's POV

We rode in silence down a long strip of highway. The moon shown us the way, as not to create another tragedy with a car accident. Adrain was holding the picture of Rose and I, his eyes still closed. He was focusing hard,his eyes squinting. We had been driving for nearly 30 minutes. We had to be getting close.

"She's Close!" he yelled. My eyes scanned the horizon, and that's when I saw her, and him running just behind her. Everyone else must have saw it too, because Lissa gasped and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Christian touched her arm, and shook his head. I hadn't expected to find her like this, nothing like this. But she was alive, and that was good. I screeched to a halt running towards her, my heart speeding up. Stan grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back. She screamed. But whipped around kicking him I pushed in front of her. Stan smiled, like this would be fun. He came at me, I blocked his first moves, but he gave a hard kick in my side. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep fighting.

Rose's POV

There he was, my badass Dimitri, fighting strigoi, another of Lissa's guardian grabbed my arm to steady me, obviously not knowing my extent of my injury. I turned to see Dimitri again. He was getting hit pretty hard, but he was fighting back. I gasped when he was knocked to the ground, Stan leaned in, to drain his blood, or kill him another way. The gaud that was holding me ran forward, sprinting into action, throwing the strigoi off of Dimitri, and with a single movement stabbing him in the heart with his stake. Lissa rushed out towards me, holding me up now. I smiled. But then felt the pain of running, for who knows how long, and the stab wound, plus the blood loss. Adrian's was out now, getting towards us. But I felt blood gurgle up my throat. I threw up blood, tasting it made me want to throw up more. Lissa screamed, Adrain reaching out and pulling me close.

"Dimitri!" he yelled. The moment he turned around and saw me, I saw his face go dangerously pale. I coughed up more blood, falling to my knees. He got to me in moments.

"Roza. Please hold on. I've got you, please hold on." Pain was taking over now, and I had a faint realization that this may truly be my last moments before passing out, and maybe not waking up. I coughed, splattering yet more blood.

"I love you Dimitri." I whispered. Before puking up blood again, then letting the pain take me over.

**OMG! Did you like it? Whatja think? Don't worry, that's not the end, not even close. But is Rose dead, alive? REVIEW AWAY! NEXT CHAPTER TO COME SOON!**

**-ThatEmmyGal**


	12. Living on Barrowed time

**Dimitri POV**

It was my worst nightmares coming true. I pulled her tightly against my chest. She kept coughing, spitting more and more blood. My white shirt was covered in her blood. Roza's blood. I whispered in her ear

"Ya lyublyu tebya, Ya lyublyu tebya, Ya lyublyu tebya." I repeated in her ear, over and over and over. I felt her body go limp, and I knew she had passed out. I picked her up, getting in the back of the car, where Lissa, Christian, and Adrian sat. Lissa screamed when she saw Rose. Her sobbing getting louder, while she reached out to her.

"Get us to the nearest hospital, NOW." I yelled to the guardians up front. I watched as we sped past a small building, it was grey, and looked kind of like one of those electrical storage building you seem randomly along a highway. That's where he must have kept her. I committed the image to memory to come back later. I knew Rose was living on borrowed time. And even when we got to a hospital there were no guarantees they could save her, but I could hope. I had to at least ask Lissa though.

"Lissa, Adrian, can you, er, heal her?" I asked, a pleading note in my own voice.

"Dimitri, she's too weak, you can't do this to her, you'll wear her out! Your going to kill her trying to save ROSE!" Christian yelled, I knew he was protecting Lissa. But looking down at Rose changed my own feelings.

My anger boiled, and I couldn't keep my walls up any longer. "This isn't just anybody Christain! This is Rose! Rose Hathaway, who has saved Lissa and YOU many times, and vice a versa! They need to at least TRY!" I yelled, but I could feel tears jerking at my eyes.

Adrian reached out, he laid his hands on her fragile bleeding body. I saw a only a little bit of the wound heal, but anything would help her right now, Lissa did the same. Rose opened her eyes, but I knew she was far from healed.

"Rose,we're right here. We'll be at the hospital soon." I had no idea if we would, but I had to give my Roza hope. She nodded, tears slipping down her eyes. I wiped them away.

"Little dhampir, you're going to be okay." Adrian stroked the side of Rose's face. My hand was pushed down hard on the long gash. But it looked like she was bleeding from her thigh too, and a small gash on her arm. Adrian saw it and healed the one on her arm up quickly.

Lissa leaned over so she was close to Rose's face. 

"Rosie?" she whimpered. I knew that she had called her this when they were real little."Rosie, please don't leave me. Please." Tear after tear rolled down her cheek, Rose nodded and reached her bloody hand up to touch Lissa's cheek.

"Liss, I would never leave you." She whispered. I saw light flash ahead of us, we were getting close, I could see a hospital just ahead of us. I let out the breath I'd been holding in.

"What do I tell them? At the hospital?" I wasn't good at lying, and I usally didn't have to. We always took dhampirs and moroi, to doctors that knew about them. Everyone looked around, not knowing how to answer.

Adrian piped in first "Tell them, that….she got in a bar fight. Or something like that. Something that isn't suspicious. Or say she got mugged." That was better than trying to explain what really happened. I nodded. I felt Rose's finger tips on my chin. I looked down, to see my love.

She slipped the silver necklace my family had given her off her neck. She handed it to me.

"I don't want to loose it. "she whispered. Her finger tips were also coved in blood, she grabbed my tshirt, her finger just barely holding on. "I really do love you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"I know." I stroked her brown hair.

We reached the hospital, I opened the door, running towards the ER entrance, with her limp body in my arms. The moment I was inside, a doctor lifted her body from my arms laying her on a stretcher. People ran to us, instantly trying to fix her bleeding body.

I looked down at my white t-shirt and jeans. They were drenched in crimson red blood. It hit me hard how much of it there was. Every inch of my front side looked like it had been purely soaked in her blood. And if there was that much blood on me, there was no telling how much she had lost. People didn't just loose that must blood and come out of it. The battle ahead would be long. I heard the beeping of her heartbeat as they put her on a monitor, or rather the lack of heartbeat. The sound of her flat line was like death its self calling for my Roza. I slipped to my knees, Adrain and Lissa running to my side. They were asking me something, but I could hear, or feel, or see anything. Except the blood still dripping from Roza's body. Tears ran down my cheek, falling onto the white tile of the ER floor. Then someone's voice broke through my little world of agony.

"Dimitri! Her hearts beating!" It was Christian's voice. I looked up, and it was true. The steady beep made everything ok. Kinda of. She was alive, still, at least. My Roza, was still alive.

**Rose's POV**

The pain had gone from unbearable, to a new level that just took my entire world over. I wanted to scream, and just scream, and scream. But I had no voice left in me. And these doctors, their hands working on me, and I just lie there watching. Watching them stitch me up, watching them pump more blood into me, just watching. I knew tears were running down my cheeks, but I couldn't feel them. I could only feel the pain that was taking me over. My eyes gazed around what I could see. I spotted Dimitri. I now noticed the blood covering his strong 6'7 body. He was crying too, crying for me. I wanted his eyes to meet mine, but he wouldn't look up. I knew I would probably pass out soon, or be put out. And I was right.

"This'll help with the pain." A doctor said. And the blackness took over me.

**Dimitri's POV**

We all sat in the waiting room, doing exactly that, waiting. Lissa had long since fallen asleep on Christian's shoulder. And Adrian sat next to me, as nervous as I was. The door opened and a Doctor came put. Adrian and I both stood.

"First I need to know how this happened. She lost so much blood, did you find her somewhere? How long had she been depressed for?" Huh? Depressed? She's not depressed. "Is this her first attempt to commit suicide?" Now that was enough

"She didn't try to commit suicide!" I yelled, the doctor stepped back

"How else do you explain how much blood she lost and the way it looks like it happened. Theres one entry wound, from a knife I assume. She stabbed herself, and she had to have laid there in pain for at least a few hours before you found her. And you drove here. Right? That's what she told us." Oh. It was Rose's way of covering it up easily.

"Oh. Well. Wait she's awake?" we both said the last part at the same time. He nodded. 

"But you two can't go in there until we figure this out." So we lied, right through our teeth. Lie, after lie, about how she'd been so sad lately. Lie…Lie…Lie. And finally, we got that dumb ass doctor to take us to her. We got to her door.

"You go in first." Adrian motioned towards the door.

"Thanks." I said back. I quietly opened the door to the room. It was dark, and I could heard the low toned beep of the heart monitor and the sound of her steady breathing. I made my way to the chair that was always next to hospital beds. I sat and put my hand gently on the side of her face.

"Roza?" I whispered. She opened her eyes just a slit.

"Dimitri?" she asked her voice so small.

"I'm right here darling." I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her chapped lips. She put her fragile hand up to my cheek and pulled me in closer.

"I love you Dimitri." She whispered.


	13. Feeling the Pain

**Chapter 13**

**Rose's POV**

He smiled bringing me close to his body. But I could still see my own blood all over him, it made me dizzy. Dimitri looked down, and nearly gasped, like he was seeing it for the first time too.

"I lost…that much blood?" I asked my voice feeling weak.

He nodded. "I'll go change right now if you-"

"No,no, it's fine I just didn't know that it was….that bad."

"You really scared us Rose. But we're all glad your okay now darling." He rubbed my forehead, something he always did when I didn't feel good.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid of dying." My own words surprised me. They did Dimitri too. He teared up.

"Roza, angel." he climbed into bed "I'm afraid too. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You have me to protect you, so you don't have to be afraid." Dimitri wrapped my arms around y body. A doctor walked in just then, it made him nearly jumped.

"What are you doing?" the nurse yelled, flicking on the bright lights. I freaked grabbing at his shirt franticly.

"Hey, hey, your okay" he spoke softly in my ear.

"You can't be in here right now, it's nearly 2 in the morning." She said sternly

"Umm, is it all right if I stay?" He asked nervously. She shook her head. Dimitri stood and turned towards the door.

"No." I whimpered "Dimitri you have to stay. Please." I nearly begged. The nurse shook her head.

"If he's not family, he can't be here."

"He is, he's my boyfriend." I begged. Tears fell down my cheek, I was so scared of being alone. She looked at me. "Fine….." Dimitri nearly ran towards me. "But he has to stay in the CHAIR." He nodded. Once he left, he crawled into bed with me, this time getting comfortable. Tucking us both under the blanket.

"Why are you so….scared Roza? No one can hurt you here." He said softly.

"I don't know." I sat there just thinking "I just need you right now." I whispered back.

I could feel his breath against the back of my neck, his cologne still lingered in my nose. His warm grasp felt so right. I closed my eyes, drifting into sleep. But I was hit by nightmares. Not just of Stan, but of Spokehan, Mason. His neck being snapped, Eddie, poor poor Eddie. Those red ringed eyes. And Dimitri. I dreamt of him, and of those months when he had been strigoi. Chills ran though me, and I opened my eyes instantly when the dream came to the moment I first tried to kill him.

Dimitri had fallen asleep too. I had turned around so I now faced him, but he arms were still wrapped around me. I panicked for a moment, forgetting that the dream was just that a dream. But relaxed all together when he opened his eyes, not a hint of red in sight.

"Roza? Bad dreams?" I nodded. He kissed my cheek. "Just remember I'm right here." He said, and with that I let myself slip back into sleep, and this time. I didn't dream….

**Dimitri's POV **

Her body pushed righter against mine while she slept. Her hair falling across her angelic face, I pushed it away. The sweet scent of hers took up the air. But her usual strong image of fierce beauty was clouded with oxygen tubes, and a rather paleness that lingered dangerously on her features. But she still was…beautiful. I touched a some scar on her neck. It would be invisible to the naked eye. It was just starting to blend deeper into her skin, which meant it would soon be gone. I touched it ever so lightly and a memory shocked through me. To the moment I had broken that flesh with my own fangs.

_I pressed my lips tightly to her cheek, feeling her warm cheek. I let myself trail down to her neck. It intrigued me. I had a hard time not pushing my fangs into her,sucking all of her warm flowing blood out of her tanned body._

"_What about this?" I asked in a whisper "Do you want this?"_

"_Wha-" she started but I couldn't hold back any longer. I bit into her flawless flesh. The taste, the taste of her deep red blood was so sweet. So, perfect, it was hard to pull back. Agonizing to pull back from that…_

The memory pulled away, and I felt a shiver run through my body. I had done that…To my dear Roza. But that was the past, and I was here now. Right now.

Her eyes opened, and this time I saw a blissful sleepy look in them, compared to the terrified one she had last woken up with. I touched her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Roza." I whispered. "How do you feel?" I asked concerned

"Like I'm going to throw up. But otherwise great." Her sarcastic tone made me smile

"I have to go check on the others, and Adrian wants to see you."

"But-" she started arching her back to get closer to me. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Darling, you can't spend every moment with this badass god." I laughed

"Fine." She fell back into the bed, wincing at the pain that hit her. I touched her shoulder.

I got to the door, opening it. I saw Adrian sleeping on the wall. I shook him lightly.

"You wanna see her?" I asked quietly. He opened his eyes and nodded. I walked off, to find Lissa and Christian.

Rose's POV

I sat up, awaiting Adrian. He walked in, looking very tired.

"Hey." He said his head still down.

"Hey…." I replied. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked his head finally coming up.

"For saving me." I smiled

"That wasn't me, that was your badass boyfriend."

I shook my head. "No. It was you, without you…" I looked off to the side. "Without you I'd be dead Adrian." He wiped at his eyes, and I just realized now that a few tears had slipped down his cheek. "I'm sorry Adrian, for how I ended things." The words left my mouth before I had finished my thought.

He walked over to the chair Dimitri had been sitting in. "Rose, I get it though. You love him, I can see it written all over your face when you're with him. I'll I want now is for you to be happy, and Rose if he makes you happy, then I'm happy." He smiled, but it wasn't his cocky usual smile. It was a real truly happy one.

"Ok. But I think….I think we should be friends. I miss you. A lot." I laughed; this is just what he wanted to hear.

"Of course you missed me Little Dhampir."

We sat there for a while until Dimitri appeared in the door,

"Rose, we have to leave." His voice was scared, something I didn't usual see in him.

"Why?"

"I'll explain on our way out, come on." I was about to get up, but I was still in my hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?" Dimitri shook his head.

"Even if I had them, their covered in….blood."

"Oh." The breath got caught in my throat.

"It's fine, Lissa brought you a pair of jeans and shirt. Adrain come with me Lissa needs to talk to you." What was going on? Urgh! People weren't tell me!

I started to get up, but instantly crumbled in pain. Dimitri ran to me picking me up holding me up. I slid off my hospital own. Dimitri pulled a pair of designer jeans. Figures, she always has an excuse to buy me expensive things. I leaned down to put them on but Dimitri saw my pain and helped me into the, holding tightly to my hips. He zipped and buttoned them, I knew he was practicing great restraint to be that close to my near naked body without wanting more. He pulled the a tight gray tank top over my head, I winced. Feeling pain run through me

"Sorry he whispered. "We have to go NOW." He said forefully. I took my first step and nearly scream, Dimitri reached over helping my along the way carefully. We made our way out of the room.


	14. The perfect exit

Chapter 14

I still didn't know what was going on, and the pain that shot through my body with every step sure wasn't helping. We had to move at a snail's pace towards the door.

"Wait." I whimpered. "You need to tell me why we have to leave in such a rush." I closed my eyes, trying to wish the pain away.

He pulled me closer. "I don't want to scare you Rose." He whispered

"You don't want to scare me? YOU don't want to scare ME? Dimitri! Stan nearly killed me, and you think I'm going to be scared? You obviously don't know me at all." I turned, he grabbed my hand.

"Roza,There are strigoi everywhere. A few guardians told us there were 3 or 4 spotted alone along the highway just this morning before the sun rose. We think there are a few human working with them here, and there have been suspicious people passing your room all morning. We have to be safe; we have to get back to the court, and the wards." My body stiffened. Strigoi? More of them, still after me? I tried to remember Stan's words. 

"…_..Besides you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." _

"Why are they…hunting me?" I whispered.

He just shook his head "I don't know Rose, I don't know. But we have to get you out of here now."

I nodded. "How are we going to get out of here…umm unnoticed?"

"We run. The car is waiting outside. Everyone is already there"

"Run? Are you on freaking crack? I can hardly-" His strong arms swooped me up as he pushed open the first door. I was stunned, and he smiled a little at the fact he had surprised the strigoi killing, guardian Hathaway, Rose.

"Sir! What do you think you're doing?" a few nurses yelled. Dimitri didn't stop to explain though,obviously. A few security guards caught up quickly coming after Dimitri. But they were human, nothing compared to my badass guy.

We got quickly out into the bright sun, people yelling behind us to stop, but we didn't. The sun felt good against my skin, it had to be nearly noon. I saw our black SUV waiting right outside, he pushed me into the back seat, quickly slamming the door and running to the front seat.

"Drive." He yelled and hell we did. We split out of that ER area like there was a freaking pack of strigoi on our tail. Which there very well could have been if it had been night, thank god for the sunshine. The air around me held nothing but silence for a few moments. Then I realized Lissa wasn't in here. I hadn't seen here at all since entering the ER, right after they had found me.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked. She had to have been there, she bought me the jeans right?

"She left…along with about 10 guardians." Adrian said in a harsh tone "Anything to protect their majesty. I want her to be safe too, don't get me wrong, but I mean really? 10? Thats a whole army." It wasn't surprising she left before us, and it wasn't surprising that they would want to have that many, considering they'd see strigoi.

"Oh." I said. Then I was realized how sleepy I still was. I laid my head against the window. Adrian saw and reached over and gently pushed my head on his shoulder, it was a lot more comfortable than the window. I smiled and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up to someone's light shaking. I took a deep breath and smelled Dimitri. I opened my eyes to see him.

"We're almost there. But we stopped to get gas and Adrian was hungry. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, could I have something to drink" he nodded and walked off. He returned. He handed me a coke. I noticed it had already gotten dark, had we really been driving that long?

Then I heard a scream. It was from a teenage girl, blonde, blue eyed, skinny, but not moroi skinny. I then noticed the form running towards her. I knew instantly it had to be…strigoi. It was a man, he grabbed her neck, and his fangs sank in. My eyes blurred, and I was scared. I was suddenly so damn scared I couldn't see straight. Dimitri reacted instantly, slamming the door and running towards him, stake in hand. I saw Adrian open the door from the gas station his eyes mirroring mine. Fear, that's all they held, was fear. His eyes caught mine though, even through the tinted glass, I opened the door, stepping down. Then I saw the strigoi see Adrian. He moved so swiftly, but Dimitri caught him by the throat. Adrian took the chance, running to the car, along with the other guardians. Dimitri was left for a moment to fend for the strigoi, and he did well, quickly staking him. He looked over to the blood girl, whimpers and cries filled my ears, they were so loud, because I was still in the car and could hear them. He kneeled down, touching her bleeding neck.

"Adrian?" he called out.

He ran to the two of them. Kneeling down and quickly healing the girl. She looked so confused. Dimitri helped her sit up slowly. I saw the look in Adrian's eyes, I knew it was the only way though.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked

"Yeah, but, how, what?" she asked her eyes flicking from Dimitri to Adrian and back again.

"This was all a really bad dream." Adrian said, using his compulsion. "But even then, you won't tell anyone." She nodded. "Now you'll continue with your night, like nothing happened." She nodded again. Dimitri helped her up, and the two ran quickly back to the car. Dimitri got in the back seat though, with Adrian and I. I touched his shoulder; he looked a little banged up.

"You alright?" he nodded, and gulped, his dark eyes looked scared too, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" I looked down.

"Arms, legs, body, no blood. I'm good." I gave him a reassuring smile. He hugged me, kissing the top of my head. I put my head on his chest, but remembered Adrian and sat up straight.

"Hey, are YOU alright?" I asked him, he still looked so frazzled. He turned his head towards me, his face was unnaturally pale, his eyes hard and cold. I touched his hand, it was ice cold. I scooted closer. Touching his chin. His face gained a little color.

"I'm fine." He said, not taking on his usual cockiness

"It's ok to be scared Adrian, I was terrified. I was sacred FOR you."I whispered, he seemed to relax a little.

No one spoke after that, we were all still, nervous. I was certainly glad that we were only 20 minutes away. Those 20 minutes seemed to drag on. I was so relieved when we got to the front gate and the guy almost gasped when he saw me, like he couldn't believe I was still alive, I guess I couldn't even believe I was alive. He kept staring at me all googley eyes.

"What? You thought Guardian Hathaway wasn't going to return?" I retorted. He closed his mouth, which was hanging open. Adrian gave me a playful shove and we pulled forward.

I felt instantly safer inside the wards, like nothing could hurt us. But I knew that wasn't true. I had been taken from these so called safe wards. The wards had been broken before too. But they were safer, or maybe even safest out of all the places I could be.

Adrian said he was going to stay for a few days, I was glad; I wanted to catch up with him. I wanted the awkwardness between us to be gone; I truly wanted to be…friends.

Dimitri helped me back to our home, and I had just plopped on my bed when Lissa burst through the door. Her eyes were already filled with tears.

"Rosie." She whispered. She was such a sap, but with her, I was too. My eyes got teary.

"Come here." I whispered, she did, instantly wrapping her arms around me. We sat there, together at last, and something felt right. I sudden felt the tingle of the bond run through me, it was still so forgein, and the two of us had never had time to talk about it. She was content, and had something she wanted to talk about, I could tell.

"Rose? I was so scared I'd lost you." Her tears returned. "I was so scared." I pulled her closer,

"I know. I know."

"I didn't want to leave without seeing you; I wanted to see you the whole time. But they said, they said that you were still being….targeted. They said I needed to be kept safe."

"It's alright, Lissa, I knew you wanted to. I could feel it." No I hadn't the pain had been to great for me to even care, but I had to tell her that. She smiled.

We sat their talking for what had to have been hours. And god it felt like old times. Old, old times. High school times. But they were ended when a guardian came and said she had duties to talk care of. She apologized, and left with the guardian. I fell back into my bed with a groan. And just like that, Dimitri appeared in the doorway.

"Roza." He whispered, I couldn't help but smile. He glided over to our bed, and lay next to me, putting his hands behind his head so casually. He smiled; it was such a warm, sweet smile. He gazed at me through the corner of his eye. I rolled over and put my hands on his chest, and propped my chin on them. "Do you ever wonder…what would have happened if I hadn't let my control down, if I hadn't…kissed you?"

"Yeah, all the time. It's, scary." He smoothed my hair.

"Yeah, it is." I leaned in and kissed him, passion passing through us. He pushed me down, and hovered over me. But I knew he wouldn't go much further. He lifted my shirt just enough to see my bandage. "We should change it, it's been at least 24 hours." I nodded. He walked to the closet and grabbed out our own first aid kit. He opened it and sat cross legged. He lifted my shirt a bit more, and began to unwrap the gauze off my torso. I saw for the cut for the first time full on, it was deep, but with the little healing the two spirit users had done, I didn't need surgery.

Dimitri carefully touched the red skin around the cut, I winced but tried hard not to say any. He noticed

"Sorry darling." He whispered. I gave him a small smile. I arched my back; he slipped a new bandage around my stomach, wrapping it around a few times, before I sunk back into the bed. He taped it quick, and pulled my shirt done.

"Thanks." He kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you Roza." He whispered, his warm breath sending shivers through my body. I pulled at his belt but he laughed. "Only in your dreams Roza, not until you're all recovered." I put my arms across my chest and fell back once again. He laughed again and it covered me, like a blanket. "Sleep. The longer you rest, the sooner you'll be recovered." He smiled and he whispered, he wanted it too…. "When you feel strong enough, we'll go try to get some real information out of those gauds okay darling." I nodded and then slipped off into a good sleep, filled with good dreams, dreams of Dimitri.


	15. Every since I found you that night

Chapter 15

I slept for an hour or so, and woke up during the middle of the vampire day. Dimitri was sitting reading one of his favorite western novels. It sent a memory wave through me, of when I woke up with him reading a western after I woke up in his "strigoi luxurious jail" room. But I shook it off and crawled over the blankets so I was on the side closer to the chair he sat in.

"You're awake?" he asked slipping a bookmark in.

"Obviously. I'm not tired anymore." I said smiling. He got up and sat next to me in bed.

He pulled me tightly to his body, and took a deep breath in. I looked up.

"What, do I smell good?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one with a quote on quote intoxicating scent." He smiled closing his eyes, his arms still wrapped around me tightly. I laughed, so I had "a smell" too.

"So, what is my, scent?" I asked, curious.

"Your shampoo, you've been using the same one since I met you that night. I could smell it then too, it's, and well I don't know how to explain it. And sometimes you were that perfume that smells like apple. The one Adrian gave you. And mixed in with all that, you smell like….you." he laughed at his own description.

"Hey, how did you know Adrian gave me that perfume?"I asked, His eyes had a snappy glint to them while he spoke.

"You think I didn't watch over you Roza? Even then? I knew all about what you were doing. Well except when you-" he cleared his throat uncomfortably "when you went to Spokehan." He said the last part quietly.

And then it donned on me. If Mason hadn't died, would we have been able to stop the strigoi? I wouldn't have had that little heads up. And even then, would I have had my first clue to finding Dimitri without his help? And what about Eddie, would he have been as protective of me, would he have gone to help get the man I had just put in prison, out of prison? My life would have been so utterly…different if Mason had lived. That was scary, but also reminded me that everything had a reason, that we may not understand until later.

"Oh." I replied and laid my head in his chest, his heart beat calmed me, it always had. "You smell like your aftershave, and, when you wear your duster, leather. And your scent, your Dimitri scent." He played with my hair as I spoke.

"Roza, from the moment I saw you I loved this hair. That night, when I found you and Lissa, when she had just…bitten you, you swung your hair over your neck so I wouldn't see, and that's when I smelt it." He smiled recalling the memory, so did I. He snuggled his face down into it, like a little boy giddy with the fact he was touching a girls hair. He smiled, god I loved this man.

"Did you ever think…that we'd ever be like this? Be able to be like this? I mean after the cabin, that night, you said so. But I mean before then, before the cabin." I asked falling back onto the bed. He shifted so he spooned my body in his laying sideways.

"To be honest? No. I knew that you would be a great guardian from the moment, the very moment I met you Roza. That's why I fought for you to stay at the school, to not just be sent off. The way you protected Lissa, that's how I knew. But I never thought it would be possible, you and me together. It tore me apart, it really did. Why do you think I kept my gaud up with you for so long?" He kissed my neck, sending shock waves through my body.

"I thought that was just the way you were." I replied

"It is, I guess to some degree. But I was so afraid of letting myself love you, because I knew, I mean I thought, I would never be able to hold you, to smell your hair, to, kiss you. That's why I savor every moment with you so much Roza, because at one time, I thought I'd never have them." He said. It made sense and it made me love him more than ever, which I didn't think was possible.

I flipped my body so I was facing him, but it strained my stomach, I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to pass. Dimitri rubbed my back until the pain soothed.

"Should we go see…er… the guardians that they caught that…attacked me?" I hated to ask, but I knew we would have to sometime.

"Yeah, we should. But I don't think you'll be able to walk." He replied

"If you help me, I'll make it, I'm a guardian remember, guardians can handle a little pain." I said softly, remember all the times Dimitri had refused to see medical help. Like after the first strigoi attack, he had been so bloody and torn, but I had ended up patching him up, with much pressuring on my part.

"You're also the women I love. It's hard for me too…see you in pain again." He admitted.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He helped me out of bed, and slipped on a pair of sandals. I carefully put my weight on my feet, and tried hard not to look in pain for Dimitri's sake. "Come on, let's go." He wrapped his arm around my waist and the two of us hobbled out to of our home.

We passed a few guardians on the way there, they just stared at me and nodded when they saw the protective look in Dimitri's eyes. We reached the jail area, and I became very nervous.

Dimitri's POV

Still held tightly to Rose's waist, I felt her body tense when we arrived at the jail holding area. I reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Remember what I said all that time ago back at the cabin?" I whispered as we walk towards one of the meeting rooms. She nodded.

"You said you'd do anything for me, and you'd always protect me." She whispered back.

"Well it's as true as ever." I said at last before we opened the door. I carefully put her in the metal chair, and sat next to her. A guardian then brought in Rose's first attacker from outside the restaurant. He smiled, and I nearly lost it right then and there. But I remembered I would have to save my anger, this man had only banged Rose up a little, no real harm, compared to the others.

"Rose. I'm glad to see you're all right. Well no, I'm not all that thrilled to see you still alive, but they'll take care of that soon enough." I eyed Rose as her face went from scared, to a pale terrified. I looked the man straight in the face.

"Who are you working for?" I said strongly. He snorted.

"As if…as if I would tell you! Maybe Rose can tell you once she's turned." I hit the table hard with my face; it startled Rose and the man.

"What interest do you take in having Rose…awakened? What good would it do you, yourself, not even a strigoi?" I said, but the words seemed so foreign.

"Quite a lot." He whispered. "Not that I'm going to tell you any of it." He said again, he eyed Rose.

"You don't seem to be yourself Rosemarie. Your…rather silent today, and you look, rather pale." He laughed, and Rose just stared forward at him not saying anything. I knew this was too much, too soon for her to handle.

"We're leaving." I replied I got up

"So soon? Oh well that's a shame, I best be on my way too then. But wait, oh I almost forgot." He gave the hard medal table a hard shove straight into Rose stomach. She groaned in pain, closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around her stomach. That guardians that stood outside came in immediately grabbing the man and pulling him away.

"You're weak Rose Hathaway, weak. But if you let them awaken you, that will be a thing of the past." He called over his shoulder. That did it, I snapped there. Running from Rose's side to the man, grabbing him from the grip of the two guardians and slamming him so hard against the floor that he instantly went unconscious, but that wasn't it. No, this man had to suffer. I punched him hard, harder than I usually did. The two guardians let me have one more punch before prying me off.

"Dimitri." They motioned to the room Rose was in "That's enough, just go get her out of here quick." They said. I did quickly moving to the door. Rose was standing leaning against the wall. She looked over at me.

"He's right." She whimpered her voice so very small. "I'm weak, worthless, nothing."

"No." I repeated sternly. "They're playing mind games. I'm sorry we came here, let's get back. We'll go…watch a movie or something. Come on." I knew Rose was into doing normal "couple things" and watching a movie seemed normal enough. She nodded and I again grabbed her waist and we hobbled off together, and I felt like once again, I was failing her….

**REVIEW AWAY PEEPS! It'll get you chapter 16 faster! So review!**

**-ThatEmmyGal  
**


	16. They come first

Chapter 16

**Dimitri's POV**

As we approached the front door, I noticed a few guardians I was unfamiliar with, waiting there. _What now? What the hell do they want now? _I swore in Russian under my breath, Rose glared at me.

"You still haven't taught me any Russian swear words."

"Later" I whispered as we got closer. She rolled her eyes.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway." My body tensed. I nodded

"Hello, um, may I ask why you're here?" I tried desperately to sound controlled.

"We need to talk to Guardian Hathaway about a few…issues." I glanced at Rose, who I even had to admit had to look pretty weak right now. But she had the right to be.

"Well, of course, but I would like to present. You can understand why, I'm sure. Considering the last 3 attackers where guardians." They glanced at one another after I had said this

"I assure you, we won't attack Guardian Hathaway, besides, and this is private business of the queen's safety." They looked stern, and I didn't know if after all that had happened, if she could talk to them without breaking down. Rose touched my arm.

"It's fine Dimitri." She said looking up at me.

"You sure?" I asked hesitant. She nodded, I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, and she blushed.

The two guardians walked away, and Rose followed. Then I quickly replayed the last part of the conversation in my head.

"…_..besides, and this is private business of the queen's safety." _Oh crap. The queen's safety, that meant Rose's guardian skills. I wanted to run after them, to watch over my Roza, but I knew I couldn't.

**Rose's POV**

We walked up to the guardians headquarters, and I swear you could hear my heart beating in my chest. I had to walk slowly, without Dimitri holding me up it was the only pace I could go at. They lead me into a white room, and my nerves only got worse. The room had a wood table, along with wood chairs. 2 seats were on the side closer to a window and one for me on the opposite side. One of the guardians motioned for me to seat, so I did. They sat two, and glanced at one another.

"Guardian Hathaway, we're glad to see you're doing alright after you're… attacks. But we need to discuss the queen's safety. Your one of her main guardians and-" the one on the left said. But I cut him off

"Sir, I will be able to return to my spot in the next few days." I said quickly.

The one on the right spoke now "That's not what we wanted to talk about. We're sure you'll make a full recovery. But as far as we know, you haven't figured out why you've been targeted. So until you know that…information, we will be finding a new guardian for her majesty." I nearly fell of my chair, angry shot through me.

"What? Are you insane? Lissa and I have a bond! You think she'll be safer with someone else?" Oh shit, they didn't know about the bond being restored did they….

"I thought you no longer had a bond with the queen."

"Er…well it was restored when she healed me on the night of the ball." I looked away nervously.

"Well. Bond or no bond, she will be safer. And you will be, um, moving you to another safe ward guarded area until we have these attacks figured out. We can't risk her saf-"

"The hell you will! You can't just ship me off because I got attacked! Lissa won't allow you to do this!" I felt like I was going to cry, they couldn't do this to me, or could they?

"Guadain Hathaway please calm down."

"You want me to calm down? You just told me you were going to cut me from guarding! And told me you were going to ship me off to who knows where! I will not calm down!" I felt panic boil inside me, and I felt like wall of the room were closing in on me. I got up and turned towards the door.

"It's for the best Rose." Ahh, so now they call me by my first name. I spun around, angry prickling in me.

"Yeah? Yeah? It's for the best? Well put yourself in my spot! How do you think I feel?" I held the tears back, I needed to look strong. They both looked taken back.

"Rose, I know it's hard, but they come first." And those words made my entire day crumble even further.

I ran out the door, pushing through anyone in my way. I ran, and ran, and ran. The pain was bad, and it was almost like being again in that dark night, running from Stan. But I just kept running until I reached the front door of my house. I opened it quickly and slammed the door behind me. I heard Dimitri's heavy footsteps above me, and then run down the stairs into our front hallway. I slid down our door, tears running down my face.

"It's not fair." I whimpered. He crouched down, his hand stroking my cheek. His warm eyes trying to calm me.

"What's not fair darling? What happened?" he spoke quietly, his eyes pleading for me to explain. I just shook my head, and closed my eyes.

"It's just not fair. I want to come first; I just want to come first." I repeated. This had been the worst week of my life, and I didn't feel like myself. I remembered the earrings that had been charmed to make me weak. I checked myself for jewelry. I wanted an excuse for being this way, that's all I wanted.

"Roza, baby, what happened? Please tell me." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around me.

"Their finding a new guardian for Lissa, until they figure out who attacked me, and they're sending me away! Because they said they needed to keep her safe. I,I, I." I could hardly breathe, so my words stumbled over each other. Dimitri pulled me tighter against his body, and rocked back and forth.

"Darling, Lissa will fix this. We just need to talk to her, it'll be fine, it'll be fine." I sobbed into his chest, feeling his breathing, his warm arms around me, it began to calm me. He whispered to me in Russian. I kept crying feeling like I had nothing else I could do. "Hey, your okay darling, your okay." He whispered

I got shoved my emotions back inside, and tried to stand, but fell a little. He grabbed me, and we stood there for a moment, still rocking back and forth.

"Why have I been like this?" I asked, he knew me as well as I knew myself most of the time.

"Rose, you have a right to be affected by the attacks. You don't have to be fierce, strong, Guardian Hathaway all the time. You can't be Rose, that's how people turn into robots. Doing only what their told, so invested in the rules that they can't have a life. I never want you to be like that Rose." I knew what he meant and I loved him for being honest. "Darling, let's go talk to Lissa about this okay?"

I nodded and we walked up to our bedroom and past into the hallway that connected our homes. I walked in and announced myself.

"Lissa! Are you home?" I yelled out. But Christian appeared in the doorway.

"She's working off somewhere, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I need to talk to Lissa." I began to turn, but Christian caught my arm

"Rose, I really am glad that you…that your okay." He looked truly honest.

"Thank Christian." I smiled "But don't get all sappy on me." He laughed

"Don't worry I won't." I turned around and walked off to find Lissa. The pain was beginning to numb, and I was glad.

Dimitri walked behind me, acting almost like a guardian, and took a glance back. He smiled, and quickened his pace for he caught up to me.

"Lissa can fix this." He whispered again. And god I really hope so. I nodded.

We reached one of the offices Lissa worked in sometimes; one of the guardians nodded and let me in. She was sitting at her desk, typing away at her laptop. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked

I was about to say something, but Dimitri stepped forward.

"The head guardians have expressed interest in removing Rose from your main guardian position. Not to mention moving her out of the court to a different ward protected area. We need you to…fix this." Lissa nodded.

"Their excuse was protecting me right?" she asked, I nodded.

"Well, I'll head right over there and clear this all up Ro-"

The guardian that let us in stepped forward. "Your majesty, do you truly think that would be wise?" he asked

Her smile faded "Of course I do, Rose is the best guardian for me. Not to mention the fact our,er, bond had been restored."

"But your majesty, I don't know if you are fully comprehending the situation at hand."

Angry boiled into me from Lissa. "I comprehend this all fine, Rose stays, and that sir, is final." He nodded and stepped back. I touched Lissa, slipping the blackness that had gathered in her, into me. I bit my lip and the darkness flowed into my mind, it made me angry, but I held it back.

Lissa stepped past us, and the guardian that had spoken up followed her. I wanted to but Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"I saw that." He said sternly.

"Saw what?" I asked, trying to play dumb

"I saw it in your eyes; you took the darkness from her, that's why she became so composed so quickly." He said quietly

"I hate how well you know me." I whispered, he grabbed my hand.

"Hey, let go watch that movie I was talking about." I smiled and nodded.

So review away, and for those who think that Rose isn't acting like herself with all the crying and such, your right. And you will find out soon! So again, don't forget to review! Also, add in your review if you've been a reader from the start or not. I'm just curious. Thanks! Love ya!

-ThatEmmyGal


	17. Its a sign

**Chapter 17**

**Dimitri's POV**

Her head lay on my lap; we were watching a movie Rose picked out. I hadn't been paying any attention to it through, just watching her; she shifted so she faced up at me now. I touched her stomach where I had wrapped the bandage around it, I lifted her shirt to check again, and saw a little blood soaked in, probably from when the man shoved the table into her. She pulled her shirt down quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Rose, I was just making su-"

"I'm fine." I knew she hadn't been herself lately, and she wasn't use to being this vulnerable and needy. She sat up and got on my lap like a child. Wrapping her arms around my neck. She felt weightless to me. "Do you think Lissa will be able to fix this?" she asked. I nodded.

"She's the queen, what she says goes right?" I tried to sound light and playfully. But my words still came down heavy. I pulled my arm around her back. "We'll figure this all out soon enough, and this whole mess will be part of the past."

"I hope so." Her voice sounded too fragile compared to the usual Rose. It scared me how different she'd been acting. Not that I wasn't happy to be her shoulder to cry on, but this wasn't Rose. This wasn't the women I fell in love with. That's what scared me. I ran my hand down her back, I was reaching her lower back when.

"Ow." She said so quietly, she winched, her spine stiffening

"Sorry, is that spot, er, sensitive?" I asked

She nodded and trailed her fingers up to where mine where and touched the spot again, her face scrunching up a little in pain.

"I'm tired, what time is it?" she asked

"Nearly 6 am." Which meant the vampire day would quickly come to a close. "Have you had dinner?"

"No. But I'm not hunger." She said looking down

"You have to eat something Rose."

"I'm not hungry." She replied firmly, looking down.

"Rose." I touched her chin, and tilted her head up. "Why don't I go get us something from one of your favorite restaurants quick before they close?" I hoped she'd eat then.

"Chinese?" she asked

"Sure, I'll go call them up quick, be right back." I lifted her off my lap and set her on the cushion next to me. She laid back, her brown silky hair spreading around her. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to order. After hanging up the phone I walked back into the living room.

"I'll run and get it quick; they don't deliver this early in the morning. Be back soon." I kissed her forehead and walked outside. The morning sun was just starting to rise. I smiled, it was so beautiful. On our front step I saw a purple envelope, I picked it up. _Rosemarie H._ It said on the front. I didn't want to be a snoop, but I had to open it. A letter fell out printed neatly on lined paper with red ink, or rather, red blood. I wasn't sure

_Our dearest Rosemarie,_

_Now we understand that you aren't one to go easily. But really darling, you'll understand things crystal clear if you would just let us awaken you. We know you have an attachment to that fellow, Dimitri, not to mention Lissa. But they are only minor parts of this world, where as you, are part of a much, much, bigger plan. And if it makes you happy, you could awaken Dimitri again once you're in power. I hope we'll be seeing you soon, no I know we'll be seeing you soon. Watch for us darling, we can't wait to meet you…in person._

_~Your Friends_

My heart began to thumb louder in my chest, and I turned around quickly to go back into the house. I wasn't leaving Rose alone for a single moment. I walked in and fearfully handed Rose the letter. Even in the dark of the room I could see her face grow paler as she read further. She looked up at me.

"Dimitri?."

I nodded. "Hey, I'm right here, you'll be fine." I whispered before pulling her into my arms, and at that moment I knew I would do anything to find who was doing this to my Roza, and would kill him, or them, in the most painful way possible, and even that wasn't enough to wash away the damage they were doing to her, to the only girl I could ever love.

"Come on you need to sleep, it's been a long day. I'll, stay up." She knew what I meant. "Okay?" she nodded and I entangled my fingers with her. I shut off the TV, and walked to the front door to lock it, then walked up stairs with Rose.

She changed into her favorite pink plaid pajama shorts, and a pink tank top. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door to brush her teeth. I heard a terrified shriek, and ran to this door and tried to yank it open. But it was locked.

"Rose open the door." I said sternly. Her scream must have been heard in Lissa's and Christian's home. The two of them came running.

"What happened?" Lissa asked franticly

"I don't know! The doors locked! Rose open the door." I gave it another hard yank, but it didn't budge. I could hear her thick breath sounds"Roza open the door." I kicked it hard, and I heard the the lock break. When the door swung open all I saw was blood, on the cracked mirror, on the floor, the edge of the glass shower. Rose just stood there, frozen in time.

"What?" I began but Rose just shook her head.

"I-I don't know." She said shaking. She walked over to the mirror, it was cracked. She touched the blood. "Why would someone…how would someone…whose blood is…" she turned around and we all just stared back at her.

"I'll call someone to clean this up." Christian said and left the room.

Lissa walked up to Rose and put her arm around her. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked

Rose nodded "I'm…fine, but how did this, this happen?" she asked starring into Lissa's eyes.

"I don't know, your house, it's secure, and… I don't know. I mean, there's no…body. So it could just be blood we keep on hand, storage blood for something. This could just be a sick joke."

I shook my head. "This is no joke, this is a…message." I said "Rose, you need some sleep. Let's go sleep in a court visitor's rooms. We'll get you a few extra guardians here Lissa." She nodded and gave Rose another quick hug and walked off.

I touched Roza's arm but she pulled away. I looked at her confused. I saw something flash through her eyes. It scared me, it had a dark red glint to it, and look like angry and passion mixed in a horribly evil way. But just like that, it was gone, and Rose was back.

"Let's go." She whispered. She walked into her closet to grab a sweatshirt. She slipped it over her tank and walked out. "Don't you have to stay here with Christian? Your days off end tonight right?" she said, a little bit of the old Rose seeping into her words.

"Well, I can if you want me to" I said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. She grabbed my shirt.

"That's not funny! Come on." She pulled me out the door. I laughed; the morning sun was rising higher in the sky now. I followed in tow. She looked rather bare with nothing but shorts and her grey sweatshirt. I grabbed her and she whimpered. I had forgotten about her cut, I pulled back. She grabbed my arms and put them around her again.

"A good kind of pain. I'm tough enough for it." She said smiling.

I kissed her forehead. Then I heard someone fall in step with us, I spun around, Rose's arms letting go. It was another guardian, James, I knew him rather well. He watched over Christian sometimes when we went out. He eyed Rose.

"A lack of clothing Guardian Hathaway." He said

"Hey, less to undress in your mind!"she shot back. It reminded me of the old Rose, because these attacks. He snorted.

"I'll let Dimitri here do the undressing." He said back.

"What do you want James?" I asked back.

"Er, nothing just saw you and thought it was odd you two are out here."

I quickly explained and he nodded. "Gotcha, well sleep well Hathaway."

"Thanks James! It's so nice to know you care so much for me." She retorted they both smiled. I grabbed Rose again and we got to the visitors room area. They had a room set up for us. Rose lay down immediately.

"Good night comrade." She whispered. I lay down next to her and breathed in her scent.

"Good night my Roza." I whispered back.

Shorter chapter, sorry about that. But I've been writing 18 already, because lets just say it's a biggy. I big biggy. You'll love it So watch out for that, and review away. Thanks

ThatEmmyGal


	18. Face to Face

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the shower, and the steam seeping through the doorway on the other side of the room. I got up and walked over to the door, and opened it.

"You-who!" I yelled playfully walking into the bathroom

"Hey!" she screamed I saw her wet hair through the glass shower and her radiant smile

"Oh hush Rose; I've seen you naked before." I said back laughing. She smiled and slid the door open a little, her hands covering anything worth seeing.

"And I've seen you naked before." She said, peeking her head out.

"Your point?" she stared at me for a while, a snappy smile on her lips.

"Care to join me comrade?"

This time I really laughed "It's alright, I'll stay dry out here."

"Mhmmm,dry, yeah not for long-" she jumped out of the shower and wrapped her arms around me. Kissing me.

"Ohh." I laugh "You are oh so very naked."

She nodded "Yes, yes I am and you are so very clothed still, why is this?" she asked.

I heard a knocking at the door "Because someone is knocking, that's why." I said taking her arms off of me. I was not also rather wet. I eyed her up and down, her curves, her tanned skin, dark wet hair. She bit her lip and smiled. But I spun around anyways and slipped out of the bathroom. And running to get the door.

"Hello sir." He nodded

"Umm hi." I realized how informal I was being. " I mean hello." I said looking down, I was soaking wet.

"Guardian Belikov, you're needed back as Christians guardian within the hour."

I nodded "Okay. I'll be ready in approximately 20 minutes." Although I wanted to spend as much time as I can with Rose, I didn't want to push my luck. He nodded and walked off. I turned back to the room. Rose was standing there now wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to cover up!" I teased. She smiled

She pulled me close "You have to go don't you?" she buried her face in my chest. I felt her hot breath through my shirt.

I pulled her head closer. "Yes darling. Will you be okay?"

"Mmhm, I'll be fine. Besides, I could go back to Lissa early. What else do I have to do?"

"Hope if you feel up to it Rose."

"I do, I feel fine."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

I gave her a tender kiss then headed on my way to find Christian

**Rose POV**

After drying my hair, and doing some quick make up I was ready to find Lissa. It felt odd still to be able to sense where she was. I saw her blonde hair first, it was curled today, but her other features looked worried. I ran up to her.

"Hey Liss!" She turned to face me full on. Her eyes looked teary.

"Rose, I can't, I can't talk right now." She stammered

"Okay, Well I'm going back on duty and so-"

"You can't. I tried Rose, I did, but they just kept saying-"

"What do you mean you tried?" I asked sternly, a few heads turned.

"They said they can't let you stay here, or gaud me. Just for now, but once we figure this out, you can come back and everything will go back to normal."

"Normal? Lissa!"

"Rose keep your voice down." She whispered

Then I felt that wave or emotion run over me, it was so unfamiliar, and made me want to cry. I grabbed Lissa's arm pulling her into a hallway. I felt tears in my eyes, tears that weren't mine.

"Lissa, look at me, with your aura thing." I whispered.

"Why-"

"Just do it please." I said a bit softer

I felt the slight tingle of her magic.

"Looks normal to-" she stopped studying me again. "Wait, there's a color, a spark, I've never seen it before…"

"What is it?"

"It's weird, I don't know. Hey Adrian is better at this, let's go ask him."

We walked down the hallway to find him, when he turned the corner, we practically ran into him.

"Hey guys whats-"

"Do that aura thing quick." I said

He did. "Same as always."

"Shit" I whispered

"Why did you want me to look at-"

"Nevermind" I turned away.

"Now." I heard Adrian whispered

"Woah. Rose come back here." I spun around.

"What" I asked

"I saw it." He said looked mesmerized "I know what it is." He said

There was an odd silence.

"Well tell us!" Lissa and I both yelled at the same time.

His face hardened "There's a charm on you, like when you charm objects, except they…they charmed you Rose." He looked scared.

"What, what kind of charm."

"It's dark, that's why I never noticed it before, it blends with your shadows. But it's got a glint of red, ish color. I can't, can't explain it."

I was getting frustrated now.

"Well, if you can't tell me what it is, and I can't apparently stay at the court, I'll just go." I turned and suddenly felt Adrian's hand on my arm.

"What?"

"Oh Lissa didn't tell you?"

Lissa explained quickly, and I saw angry take over Adrian

"They can't do this to her!" he yelled

"We, already did, it's for all the royals safety." I heard the voice behind me, I turned it was a guardian that had first told me.

I tore away running outside. The dark crisp air felt nice against my skin. I hugged myself and sat down.

I heard the door open and saw Adrian come out.

"I don't want to talk about this Adrian."

He sat down too "I know, but you have to." I got up now turning away.

"No I don't." He got up to and touched my shoulders.

"You don't have to do this alone Rose."

"Yes, I do." I ran off deeper into the dark.

I ran, I knew the court pretty well, but this night, the moon was hidden by the stars, so I couldn't see as well. Soon, I was close to the edge of the as I ran I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I knew instantly what it meant. I saw them before I had time to process. Red rimmed eyes in the dark.

"Shit." Was the only thing that escaped my lips. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Rose slow down…" panted Adrian.

"Adrian go back." I said slowly.

"What?"

"Go back." I said again "Go now."

But it was to late, I saw the strigoi jump towards us, and I threw my body between the two.

"He's not the one we want Rosemarie, its you." The strigoi said to me. And I was as scared as hell.

**Hey guys, you know me, and how much I love leaving you with cliff hangers. Sorry about that! But review away for this oh so short chapter! Love ya,**

**-ThatEmmyGal**


	19. The Queen of all Strigoi

"Fine." My own voice surprised me. "I'll go willingly if, you leave him alone." I nodded to Adrian. The strigoi smiled at me. It sent shivers through my tanned skin.

"Rose, you can't-" Adrian began, but the strigoi grabbed him by the white collar of his shirt. His warm eyes looked completely terrified. Then I saw other sets of red eyes appear in the darkness. Adrian saw too and squirmed a little.

"Let him go." I said sternly.

"But he looks soooo" it touched Adrian's neck "Tasty." I lurched forwards knocking Adrian out of his grasp. He fell to the ground, and the strigoi wrapped his white hands around my neck and shook me.

"Run." I whispered to Adrian. "God please run." I whispered. He got up and began to run, run fast. I knew he would tell everyone the moment he got to someone. But no matter what his night was going to be bloody, because as soon as Adrian left 6 or 7 more striogi came out of the darkness.

The strigoi dropped me and I breathed in.

"How.." I caught my breath. "Did you get through the wards?" I asked getting to my feet and pulling out my stake. He took a step back.

"With a stake, and some humans help darling. And really, that" he motioned to the stake "is a horrible idea. There are 8 of us you couldn't take us all on. You may be strong, but with that charm they have going on you, you can't be your normal self."

"The charm…" I whispered to myself

"Ahhh yes it makes you-" he grabbed my arm twisting it and I heard a hard pop "weaker" he said slowly. Tears found my eyes, but I bit my lip hard. He motioned for someone to also come out of the shadows. It was guy about my age, blonde, blue eyes. He had a cruel smile on his face, he was mori. He moved his hands, and I felt my head begin to throb with pain. I tumbled to my knees.

"He, or rather we, have complete control over you." He pulled me to me feet and dragged me off deeper off the wards, or what had been the wards. Suddenly hundreds of strigoi appeared. It brought back the night in the cabin in an instant. How many people had died how horrible it had been. And this would be even worse, this was t court, where everything was. Where important people lived their lives.

"Why, that's all I want to know is why." I asked, He looked me up and down

"You as Mori and Dhampirs have a queen, right?." I nodded "And we as strigoi need one too." His cruel smile sharpened.

"You want….me?"I was trembling. He smiled and nodded. I couldn't comprehend all this.

"It's a great honor Rosemarie." I was full on shaking down.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him "I…would rather... be killed by the person I love most, then be your queen." I spat

"You don't have much of a choice darling and to the second, that can be arranged." He motioned for the man with blonde hair. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. His blue eyes flickered with hard cold evil. He moved one finger and with that, my entire world faded out, into another one. And pain shot through me and I felt myself fall to the cold hard ground.

**Adrian's POV**

I ran, I ran so hard, I could hardly feel my feet when I saw Dimitri standing with Christian and Lissa.

"You guys." I huffed and puffed "The wards, the wards are broken." I paused, but that was enough for Dimitri, he took off running to tell the others. "You two have to get inside quick. There hundreds, they came for Rose, but they make want a snack."

"But-" Lissa began.

"Go, now." I said sternly. Christian grabbed her hand and was about to lead her away.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

I shook my head "I have to find her." I said in such a quiet voice it scared me.

"Adrian, you found her when the strigoi took her last time, but this time, this time is different. They could kill you Adrian, in a second. Just like Mason, Rose doesn't need to see you killed too." Lissa said to me.

"I don't care, I can't, I would die to save her." The words came out slowly, because I was so sure of them

They nodded. "Run to the guardians head quarters, stay safe Adrian. Please." I ran off without another word.

I got to the head quarters, it was madness. I tried to find Dimitri, but it was just to crazy. So against my better judgment I set off to find them myself.

The moment I stepped outside the building though I saw it, the strigoi everywhere, taking victims. In that moment I saw at least 3 lives fade out, leave this earth, gone just like that. I opened the door quickly and ran inside. Maybe going out there wasn't a good idea…

**Rose POV**

The pain that was beating through my body was like no other. It was like mixing every pain I have every felt into one. Physical and emotional. How ever this guy was charming me, it reminded me of what Avery had done to me once. Putting me in an alternate universe but I could still find snippits of the real world. Once In a while I would see the strigoi yelling out orders, and someone was carrying me. But his touch was cold and hard, and bumped me around.

"Be careful!" the first strigoi yelled "That is the future queen you're holding there!" he growled but carried me a bit more gently. But none of that mattered because I was consumed in this world the blonde man had put me in, a world of deep dark agony. And in the first moment of it because I was completely inside of it, I knew why he had done it. _"I…would rather... be killed by the person I love most, than be your queen." _I had said that, and he had made it a reality.

_Dimitri was not strigoi in this nightmare, he was just Dimitri. But he had a cruel, twisted part slipped into his soft features. He came towards me, pulling me close, and for a moment I thought he was going to pull me into kiss him. But his hard fist knocked the air out of me as it hit me squarely in the stomach, I fell backwards. I got up feeling strong, but he pinned me hard against the cold wall. It smashed my head against it, over and over, but I wouldn't pass out. I just kept feeling the pain get worse and worse. My hair going sticky with dark crimson blood._

"_I cold never love you Rose" he spat _

"_Dimitri? Wha-"I would begin_

_But he just kept slamming, continuously, again and again and again and again…_

**Dimitri POV**

I was out there fighting. Fighting to save those innocent moroi. I could see some of their pale body's had already fallen. But as I drove my stake through yet another strigoi's heart I noticed something. It hadn't been any strigoi, a friend, a guardian I had fought hand and hand with at the first strigoi attack at the Academy. I was glad I noticed after the stake had gone through his heart. His eyes going blank I wanted to hold him for a moment, but there was another strigoi advancing on me, so I quickly got up.

The strigoi got a good hold on my arm quickly and whipped me backwards, I felt a hard pop, and knew I had dislocated my shoulder but I got up and kicked him a few times quickly. He hardly moved, and I wiped the stake across his neck. He cried out crumbling a little, which gave me a quick opening to stake him, which I did. I drew my stake out and the adrenaline faded a little. I felt the pain of my arm and deep cuts. But then something hit me hard, a wave of realization.

"Rose." I whispered aloud and ran off to find where ever she was. I didn't know how, but I had to find her.

**DON DON DON! What do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) Pretty please! Thanks guys! Love you!  
-ThatEmmyGal**


	20. Worse than Agony

**Before I start this chapter (and boy it's a good one!) I just really wanted to thank everyone who reads Forever & Always. Ruther you've been a reader from the start, or just popped in, I hope you know how much I appreciate you guys! I LOVE reading your reviews; it's what gets me writing! Thanks again! And without further ado I give you….Chapter 20 **

**Chapter 20**

**Adrian's POV**

I felt useless, sitting there doing nothing, being protected by guardians. I could hear the screams of people from just outside the building; it was tearing me apart inside, whimpers, cries of desperation, the last breaths of some. And the fact that I had seen, no let, the strigoi take Rose, was breaking me. I replayed what she had said over and over in my head.

"_Fine. I'll go willingly if, you leave him alone."_

"_Rose, you can't-" but then the strigoi had wrapped his cold, white hands around my neck. I could feel what it would have been like, for my life to have been taken, right then, right there. _

"_Let him go." Her voice was so strong, even in this moment, even with that charm on her, so very strong. _

"_But he looks soooo, tasty." Rose lurched forwards knocking me out of his grasp. I fell to the ground, and the strigoi wrapped his white hands around her neck instead of mine, her own tan skin going moroi pale. He shook her violently, my eyes stung with pain to see her like that._

"_Run." She whispered to me. "God please run."_

_And I did, I ran. I ran away from her when she needed me. But what could I have done anyways? At least some people may not die because I got the news here quickly. But half way here I had heard her scream, oh god, that whimpering scream of pain shooting out of her lungs. But I hadn't turned back, why hadn't I turned back?_

I was woken from my own world with a voice, my mothers.

"Adrian?" I looked up to see her terrified face. She wrapped her arms around me. "Your alright, you're not…" the words caught in her throat "you're not dead. " she whispered.

"I may as well be. Rose is out there mom, she could already be dead! She could already be-" I couldn't say it, I wouldn't.

"Adrian! She broke your heart and now you're risking your life! Your life to save a dhampir!" Angry shot through me with those words, she hadn't objected to us dating when we had, but now…

I threw her arms off me. "Broke my heart or not, she's still Rose. I still can't let her die, or worse."

She studied me "Adrain, she's just a girl. A dhampir girl." The words stung into me

"She's not. She's Rose." And with that I turned and walked out of the room into the crazy building. I was going to find Rose. I may die trying, but I had to try, I had to.

**Dimitri POV **

_Adrian_. Was the next name that popped into my head. When he had run up to us, what had he said? What had he said!

_"You guys." He huffed and puffed "The wards, the wards are broken." _ But had been enough for me to go running, running to warn the others, to get everyone safe. But there had to be something wrong with Rose, I hadn't seen her battling, and no one had seen anything of her. I ran to the guardians building, knocking Adrian over. I picked him up.

"Rose? What happened to her, you know don't you?" my voice was quick and to the point.

He nodded "They took her, these strigoi. She told me to run, I shouldn't have run, oh god, oh god." I could tell her was frantic.

"Adrian!" I snapped back at him getting his attention "This isn't the time for should and should haves. We need to find her, before it's too late." I grabbed his arm and led him to the back door, I handed him a knife.

"It's all I can give you, I can't risk you tripping and getting cut by the stake." He nodded. And we ran out into the darkness to find Rose.

**Rose's POV**

_After a few more head slams against the wall he pulled me down to the ground. So hard it made my body rattle. He leaned in towards me so our faces were inches apart. Tear began to form in my eyes, because his smile was cruel and painful. _

"_Roza." He whispered "You didn't even put up a fight, you've become so weak." He put his knee onto my stomach and leaned his entire weight into me. I screamed out as the weight shifted onto me. He covered his hand over my mouth "Shhhh no need to scream….yet." he took his weight off of me and pulled me to me feet, which weren't seeming to work anymore. He threw me hard against the wall._

"_Your nothing to me! I hate your soul, you did this to me! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been awakened! Then I wouldn't have been turned back, I WOULDN'T LIVE WITH THE PAIN OF WHAT I DID! It's your fault, you are nothing to me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He gracefully walked towards me and knocked me over with the slap of his hand. He kicked me hard in the ribs, then my thighs, he just kept kicking me. "Nothing, nothing, your nothing to me." His voice was harsh and made my insides turn. I threw up blood next to me. "Weak." His whispered again "Weak, so damn weak." I knew that this place I was in, this world, was as close to hell as I could possibly be, or worse even._

**Dimitri's POV**

I had no idea where to start. For all we knew, she could be gone, already left the area. But something told me she wasn't. So did Adrian, he kept repeating himself.

"She's here, I can tell, she just is. She's still near by!" he closed his eyes, and clasped his hands on his head. We pushed our bodies against one of the building. I heard someone pass, and then Adrian eyes popped open.

"Close" he yelled. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhhh!" I hissed

"She's close, closer than before, I can feel her." He whispered.

He crept out from the corner and a striogi I hadn't seen leapt and grabbed Adrian. His fingers dug into his shoulder, drawing blood. I grabbed my stake and pushed it through the other side of the strigoi so quickly, and I heard both of them scream out. Shit I had hit Adrian.

"Adrian?" I asked franticly. He fell forward.

"It's just a scratch, I'm, I'm fine." I looked at his back, only a small amount of blood trickled down, not deadly but not good.

"No, you not, we need to get you-"I began

"No." he said sternly stumbling forward. "I need to help you find." He gulped "Rose."

"No." I repeated. "You need to go-"

"No! I am coming with you, it may be the only chance Rose has." His voice was shaky, but I knew he was right.

"Fine, but let's fine Lissa, and get that healed up first." I said

He shook his head "No." He touched his shoulder, and winced a little "She close, so god damn close, we have to keep going." So I looked around and we continued on…

**Rose's POV**

_After this long of abuse, wouldn't you think you would just either pass out, or bleed to death? Even in an alternate world I had always thought that would happen. But not here, the pain just got worse. The kind of pain you don't think could get any worse, the worst pain in your life, increasing seems impossible. But this horrible agony, being brought on by the one person you thought would never hurt you._

_But no matter how much I begged, and pleaded, he wouldn't stop. _

"_Please Dimitri….oh god…please stop." I begged with the only voice I had left. But he didn't. _

"_Not until you've felt the pain I deal with everyday! The pain you caused me by letting them awaken me!"_

"_But your dhampir now." I pleaded "You're not strigoi."_

"_That's not what I mean! All those people I hurt, killed, it's your fault. The bloods on your hands."_

_I trembled with mixtures of what he'd just said, and all the pain that was taking over my thoughts. _

"_I'll always love you." I whispered. For some reason this angered him and him smashed me against the wall._

"_Love me all you want, I could never return that love to an ignorant, weak, person like you." He spat back. I let tears slip down my cheeks and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the next hit. Digging my fingers into the wall so hard it stung._

**Adrian's POV **

Dimitri's pace was so fast, and with the sting of the stakes sharp edges cut still throbbing, it was hard to keep up. He slowed only a little as he glanced back.

"Which way?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Umm." I fought hard to find her presence. "That way." I pointed the way I felt her. He followed my finger and careful helped me forward. We continued this way until I felt something, and it wasn't Rose.

"Lissa?"

She stepped out of the shadows.

"Jesus Christ Lissa! YOU CAN'T BE OUT HERE! You could have been killed! Killed Lissa, killed!" Dimitri yelled, she looked so nervous.

"I need to help you find her."

"Lissa, there were over 200 hundred strigoi everywhere are so stupid, Rose wouldn't want you dead!" he yelled back.

Then I felt her, I could feel Rose. "I can feel her, she's-" I looked around and saw a dark large office building. "There, she's in there-"

**Cliffy, I know, sorry again about that. But it is my way, and by now you all know it. But please, if you have the time, review this chapter, and it will totally get you chapter 21 faster! Love ya,**

**-ThatEmmyGal**


	21. This changes everythng

**Chapter 21**

**Dimitri's POV**

Before Adrian could finish what he was saying we all heard a blood curdling scream, filled with pain and sorrow. I knew instantly it had to be Rose's. We all froze, Lissa reached out to me, her hand a little colder than usual.

"Come on." I whispered. We all jogged forward. "Lissa we aren't going to risk-" I started

"I am going in there." She said so powerfully. I nodded, knowing fighting this would waste time. We strode towards the main entrance. I carefully opened the door. Lissa held Adrian up and I walked in first. The entire office was black; people had been evacuated long before. But my eyes adjusted quickly, and I looked around for signs of Rose. Then we heard it again, her bone chilling scream, but this time it was louder and I knew, that she had to be on this floor. I ran through the cubicles. And opened the door to where I had heard the scream. Then I heard a commotion and the lights click on It got suddenly light flooded the entire floor. I turned back to see 10 guardians storm the building. Lissa ran towards me, and I saw Adrian stumble forward and fall into the arms of one of the guardians. I turned and for the first time saw a room full of strigoi, and Rose in the pressed corner, her back on the wall. Her nails digging into the white paint so hard it had left deep indents. The strigoi leaped forward at the sight of Lissa, I took one step in front of her, I felt the strigoi hit my hard, but I stayed steady. The other guardians filed into the confined space and began to fight. I stood there making sure not a finger touched Lissa, but she kept trying to push to get to Rose who still stood there in the corner.

One by one the strigoi fell. Until all that was left was 1 stirgoi, and 1 blonde man who was watching Rose intensely with a wicked smile on his face, and Rose. Who let out another bloody scream. I eyed her for the first time. Her eyes were cold, hard, looking at something that wasn't. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was standing, in pools of bloody. That looked like they had come from different various parts of body; even the back on her hair was red with blood. But the blood was see through almost, there, but not really there.

The only reason the one strigoi was left was because he was standing behind Rose, using her as a shield. No guardian dare kill her, just to get to him. He pulled out a sharp long knife. And laid it on her throat, lowing his mouth to her throat also. But through all this Rose still stared forward, somewhere else besides this room, gone.

"She's being charmed." Lissa whispered. I stepped forward.

"Let her go, she doesn't deserve this." I said, I knew it wasn't going to make a difference, but I had to.

The strigoi laughed. "Oh, she doesn't, does she? Amp it up Josh." The blonde man flicked a finger and Rose crumbled to be knees, closing her eyes. Whispering something I couldn't hear.

"Why do you need Rose?" I asked desperately.

"You mean Queen Hathaway."

"Queen of what?" I asked

His cruel smile got worse. "Strigoi." And with that he bite harshly into her flesh. I saw Rose's eyes break out of where ever she had been and let out another scream. But this one was different from the others. I couldn't explain how though. I leaped forward leaving Lissa unprotected for a moment.

_And for a moment, the world stood still. Rose's eyes met mine, like they always seemed to do. But no secret message passed though, no love, no passion, nothing. Just fear. Fear of me, and I had no idea why. _

I pulled him away from her neck, and whipped him to the ground. The other 9 guardians ran forward grabbing him. I let go, they could kill him for all I cared. Although I would take so much pleasure in doing it myself to a man who caused Rose this much pain, but I needed Rose now. All that mattered was Rose. The blonde man still stood there though and swirled his fingers and I saw rose grab her head.

"Stop! Oh god please stop!" she screamed "Pleaese, I can't, I can't, stop please!" her voice grew louder with each word. "God please, I'm…I'm begging you, please stop!" She put her head on her knees and rocked back and forth. I grabbed the man by the throat and Rose's moaning stopped, but I could hear her still sobbing.

I squeezed tightly, his cruel smile never leaving his face.

"Dimitri! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM, HE'S MORI, NO MATTER WHAT HE'S DONE! THEY'LL TURN IT AGAINST YOU!" Lissa screamed so I let him go, he fell, and for good measure I gave him harsh kick before turning to Rose. Who was still rocking back and forth with her head down on her knees. She looked up at me as I touched her back.

"Get away from me." She whispered, her voice cracking

"What?" I asked trying to not sound too confused, trying to sound strong "Rose it's me." I said touch her cheek. She pulled away.

"I said get away from me." She said a bit louder. Lissa rushed over wrapping her arms around Rose trying to calm her, whispering in her ear. I suddenly realized all the blood she had been standing in was gone, except for her bite marks on her neck. What had happened while that guy had been charming her hadn't been good, and it had to do with me.

**Rose's POV**

My mind was spinning, although the charm was gone, and I was back in the real world. The pain still lingered. Dimitri was so close to me, and my head wasn't clear of the charm, so I couldn't bear to have him by me at all. After all he'd just said and done. Wait had then been real? Or part of the charm? I didn't know, but I didn't want him near me. Lissa was rubbing my back, telling me I was okay, that she was right there.

"Make him go away." I whispered. I sounded like a child. I realized I was shaking terribly, trembling, my whole body, trembling.

"Why? It's Dimitri, Rose, its Dimitri." I covered my ears.

"Stop saying his name! Make him leave; I don't want him to hurt me anymore!" I yelled. Everyone in the room looked over at me. More tears ran down my face. I closed my eyes, and hugged tighter to Lissa's body, she stood, helping me up. But I stayed connected to her, not leaving her arms. I closed my eyes as she led me out the door. I didn't look up, in arms I felt safe, and I didn't need to see the bodies laying everywhere, or hear the voice of people I knew. I needed her, and that's all.

**Dimitri's POV**

My mind was suddenly back to when I had just been turned back to dhampir from strigoi. I had told Rose not to come near me, I had yelled for the gauds when she said she'd always love me. I had told her I could never love again. Yet here I was just the other day, holding her, kissing her, loving her.

The pain I had caused her when I had just turned was not shot right back at me with full speed.

"_Get away from me."_

"_I said get away from me."_

"_Make him go away."_

I watched her walk outside wrapped in Lissa's arms not mine. Pulling Lissa close to cover her sobs, not mine.

I ran up to Lissa. "Rose, Rose it's me." I pleaded. "It's the real Dimitri that charm…whatever happened in that charm it wasn't me, I swear Rose it wasn't me."

She opened her eyes a slit, then fell to the ground, grabbing her head just like before. I turned quickly to see the blonde mori man still rather close by. He was restrained by guardians, but his eyes were glued on Rose. Rose's sob grew louder and she hugged her arms tightly around herself.

I ran up to the man and grabbed my stake, _he did this to my Roza, he made her weak. He took my Rose away_. But the few other guardians grabbed my arms, I fought hard but they grabbed my stake. I recognized one of their voices.

"Dimitri, calm down. I know what he did, but you have to hold back…for now." He said to me quietly.

I nodded and dropped my arms, they handed my stake back to me. I spun to see Rose still letting out hard painful sobs. With each choking breath she took my heart broke a little.

"He's still charming her! You need to get him out of here now." I tried to sound calm but I was faltering. They rushed him out, and I heard Rose's sobs soften.

Lissa helped her up and I watched the two walk out with a few guardians. I ran up next to them.

"Dimitri, until we figure this out you need to stay away from her."

"But-" I began

"Dimitri, do you love Rose?" she whispered.

I nodded "Of course I love her."

"Well if you want what's best for her right now, just go." Her voice was soft, but had a hint of harshness.

"Fine." I whispered back and walked off in front of them. I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't…

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! 22 to come soon! LOVE your guy's reviews! They make me so happy :) Love ya!  
-ThatEmmyGal**


	22. The temp is rising

Chapter 22

**Rose's POV**

The guardians led us quickly back to Lissa's home, but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see the bodies, the blood, the pain…

The moment we got through the front door Christian ran up."Jesus Christ Lissa!" I heard Christian yell. "I go downstairs for a second, and you run out into who knows what!"

"Shhhh! God Christian calm down, please, for Rose." I didn't open my eyes. I just hugged even closer to Lissa's warm body.

"You found her." His voice softened "Is she…alright?"

"A broken arm maybe, but I'll explain the rest later, she needs me right now…"

"Alright. I'm glad you're safe." He said quietly. His fingers brushed my back "You too Rose." He leaned in and gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek.

Lissa continued to lead me up the stairs to her bedroom. She lay me down on her bed, and tucked me under the covers and laid next to me.

"Rosie?" she asked "Give me your hands."

I turned so I face her. Her jade eyes were full of concern and a little pain. "Why?"

"If you focus on what happened during the charm, then I'll be able to…er…see it. Re-live it kind of."

I shook my head. "I don't want to, I want to think about it Lissa!" my voice was so weak still, so soft.

"I know baby, but you gotta, just let me see." She said

I gave her my hands and the same pain and fear that had lit my mind during the charm, once again entered. I tried desperately to hold my scream in, it tingled in my throat. Lissa let go and looked deep into my eyes.

"Rose-"

I closed my eyes, but a few tears slipped through.

"Rose, none of that was real. You know that right?" she asked

"I don't know, I don't know what, what happened, or what I saw. It just hurt so bad, it was the worst pain I have ever felt." I opened my blurry eyes.

"It wasn't real Rosie, it was just a charm."

Anger boiled through me, but it wasn't mine, well it was, but it was like I couldn't control it. It had to be that charm they had on me, messing with my emotions. But no matter what it was, frustrations pulsed through me.

"It was though! You didn't have to feel that pain, you didn't have to spend that time, in, that hell. You can't understand! " I said angrily

"But it wasn't real Rose, it was just a charm-" I pulled out of the bed and ran across the room and into the bathroom. And slammed the door. I slid down the door tears falling down my cheeks. And that's when something inside me broke. I don't know if it was the charm, or me, or what. But something made me feel nothing but fire inside. Anger filled me, consuming me entirely. Anger at Lissa, at Dimitri, strigoi, myself…

I grabbed a glass vase and threw it at the wall, it shattered. Then I grabbed the chair that sat in the corner by the window. I tossed it with all the force I had to the mirror, it cracked, and a few pieces fell off into the sinks. I heard Lissa's running footsteps coming towards the door, but I had locked it.

"Rose!" But I didn't listen. I grabbed a bottle of perfume and knocked it to the floor. Then the hand mirror that was sitting on the sink, then I opened the small closet and knocked over all of our medicine they had stocked in there, more perfume. I pulled the chair up again and hurled it hard at the shower that was made of glass. It cracked.

"Go get Dimitri." I heard Lissa scream. "Now!" I just kept going, breaking, throwing anything I could see. I didn't know why though, it was like I was being controlled by something. Then when there was nothing else I grabbed a long shard of glass. I saw my reflection in it, my weak horrible reflection. It made everything worse, seeing myself, so different from the girl I knew. Small drips of blood till lingered slipping down my neck from the two bite marks. I grabbed the same shard of glass and slit my palm. A moment of clearness overwhelmed me, I felt strong again, I felt like I did before the attacks. And just like that it was flowed down onto the tile. I grabbed the chair again, ready to find something else to break. I heard heavy footsteps and the door slam down.

**Dimitri's POV **

Christian came running to me pulling me towards our two homes.

"You have to come, Rose, she, she needs you. Now!" That's all I needed to hear. I ran towards the house, bound up the stairs and immediately knocked my shoulder hard against the door and it clicked open. It reminded me of just a few days ago when I did that when Rose screamed and we had found the bloody bathroom. Pain shot through my shoulder. I bite hard on my lip. Then saw Rose. She was threw the chair hard at the mirror, which was already cracked and broken, shards of glass lay everywhere. Rose's hand was covered in blood. Her face was cold, hard, broken.

She spun around and saw me. Her face was flushed a deep red. She grabbed the chair, but I grabbed it too and she fought to keep her balance when I threw it to the ground. Her eyes looked me up and down. She took a step forward and stumbled into my arms.

"Roza?"

She looked at me, a look that told me something was wrong.. I grabbed her hand, she tried to pull back but couldn't with my grip. I wrapped my fingers around her small hand. "Rose? Are you okay?"

She looked at me. "Let..me…" she looked dizzy.

I pulled her tightly to my body, and she was hot. Not like sexy hot, although in my eyes she always was, but her body was boiling. I put my hand to her forehead; it was the same hot temperature. That explained her flushed face.

"Call a doctor!" I said quietly over my shoulder to Christian and Lissa who stood by the door. Christian nodded and ran to the phone to call. Lissa stepped into the bathroom.

"Careful of the glass." I said in a whisper.

"She wasn't like this when we got in here. She was fine. I healed her arm up, so I thought she just needed rest but-"

"Let go of me" cried Rose. She struggled trying to get from my grasp.

"Rose, calm down." I said

But she wiggled out of my grip and fell to the floor onto her knees. She winced as shards of glass went into her flesh.

"Rose!" I yelled pulling her back up, wrapping my arms around her. "It the darkness, this isn't you. Your okay, your okay." She looked up at me. Then leaned into my chest and started sobbing. I stroked her hair. This all reminded me so much of that night back in the cabin so long ago.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…I couldn't control myself. It was like, I ,I just." She stammered and I swear she was getting hotter by the second.

"I,I,I hate this." She whispered.

I tipped her chin back so I could see her. Even with her flushed face I could see her beautiful features.

"What?"

"I hate being weak!" she pulled away from me and stumbled back.

"I don't want to be weak anymore! I want to go, go back to being normal again! To being strong!"

"Rose, you will be with time, the charm will wear off, and you'll be fine!" Lissa said stepping towards her.

"I-" She took a step forward, but I grabbed her before she slipped to the ground. She passed out in my arms. I picked her up and her eyes open a little. I kissed her warm forehead.

"You need to rest." I whispered

She nodded and I laid her down in Lissa's bed. I heard the door close and Christian walked up stairs . The doctor rushed over and took Rose's temperature.

"103." I nearly choked as she said that.

That was high, really high for dhampirs.

"It her body's way of dealing with the physical stress. With all the attackers her body hasn't had time to heal from any of them. A cool bath will comfort her if she's getting really hot, but otherwise she's just has to wait it out." She said

I nodded and Christian walked her out.

"Rose? Do you want a bath?" she hated how that sounded. Her intense glare met mine.

"I want a shower." She shot back

"Rose, its-"

"I just want a shower okay?" her voice was very annoyed.

"Fine." I said flatly not willing to argue with her.

I was about to pick her up.

"I can walk." She shot back again.

And again, I almost smiled. Rose was slipping back into her old snappy self. But she wasn't out of the woods yet.


	23. Holding her up

**Chapter 23**

**Dimitri's POV **

I watched Rose carefully as she made her way through the small hallway that connected our homes and into our bedroom. It knew she needed to be independent right now, but I wanted to hold her up, because I could tell she was still dizzy and the fever was making it worse. She walked into the bathroom and I followed. She spun on her heels. She put her hands on my neck and was about to stand on her toes to kiss me, but I bent down just enough so she could reach my lips.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there, the charm it was just, oh god…" I saw her eyes drift off to somewhere else "… it was just so real."

I put my hands of her lower back and rocked her back and forth. "I know, and besides I deserved it."

"Why?"

"Because it's what I did to you when I was turned back. I told you horrible things; about saying I don't love you, when I did."

She smiled "I love you. I'll always love you."

"Hey! That's my line!" I shot back playfully.

Her sweet giggled filled me with pleasure.

"Your sure you don't want a bath?"

She groaned light heartedly. "I want a shower; I haven't taken a bath since I was like…7, alright?"

I laughed. "Alright, I'll let you shower like a big girl if-"

"If?"

I smiled a full smile that Rose always said she loved "If I can join you." Rose laughed

"That won't be too difficult." She said tracing my chest with her finger. That old Rose's humor was sneaking up, I was glad. But her old self was gone in a flash when she took a few steps forward and stumbled, grabbing the counter so she wouldn't fall, Knocking over my cologne I'd left on the counter.

Anger and frustration shot though her face.

"Hey, It's okay, it just cologne."

"Damn it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

"Calm down, you tripped, that's all! It's my fault for leaving it out there without a cap." I said trying to ease her emotions

"You don't get it!" she screamed back

"Rose, whats gotten into you? You were fine a minute ago; you spilled my cologne, who gives a shit?" I knew what I said was a little harsh for her ups and downs emotions right now.

"I do! And you don't get it! You can't get it! Your always strong, always graceful, but now I'm, I'm just, just-"I grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully. Not enough to hold her just to get her attention.

"Stop it! You know that's not true! You saw me after I'd been turned back!"

"It's not the same!"

"Yes it is Roza!" the nickname caught her, but the words on her lips were already ready to be said to stop them now.

She shook her head."Maybe it's a little bit the same, but you don't get it! I feel like I'm drowning in emotions, emotions that aren't mine! You can't understand, no matter how much you want to, or try to! And as long as that Josh guy is inside of the courts wards it won't go away! Even if they have him locked up, he can keep the charm going!"

"But I'll be here for you! You don't have to be alone; I'll always be here for you!"

"But what about when you're with Christian? Or Lissa, you won't be with me then! And if you can get time off you'll get sick of this, sick of me." Her voice became softer at the end as she tried to hold back the tears welled up in her dark eyes. They weren't tears from the charm though, they were real. Real Rose tears. She was truly afraid I would get sick of her.

I caught her hand and pulled her close. "Roza, I would never get tired of you. Never, do you hear me? Never. I will always be there for you, I don't care what's the hell is going on; I would never leave you if you needed me. I don't want you to lock it all up inside, I want you to tell me."

She nodded, and pulled closely to me.

"Ready for that shower?"

She smiled.

I slipped off her white blouse, and her tank top. Revealing her still healing stab wound. I touched it lightly and was brutally reminded that I had almost lost her.

I slid my finger under her bra strap and undid it and slipped it over her head.

Then her belt, and jeans, and underwear. But she looked embarrassed the whole time.

"Hey" I tipped her chin back so I could look her "I take pleasure in undressing you Roza." I whispered lightly.

She smiled a little. "Your turn." She said in a singsong voice. I began to unbutton my shirt but she pulled my hands away and did it herself. Then my own belt and boxers. We both stood there naked looking at one another. I cupped her face in my hand.

"Fever or not you're the most gorgeous women I've ever seen."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"It's true." I said back meaning it. She looked up at me smiling sweetly.

She ran her hands over my bare chest and abs. My body tingled with her hot touch.

She didn't need to say anything else, because I knew what she was thinking.

I ran my hands through her long silky hair.

"Roza?"

"Mmhm?" she replied quietly

"What happened during the charm?" I tried to make my voice light, so it wouldn't make her nervous. But it was a dangerous topic considering how scared she'd been of me when we'd gotten to her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"More than anything." Which was the truth, because that look I'd seen less than 2 hours ago had made my heart freeze over in panic. That fear filled face, fear of me…

"When they told me I was going to be the…er…queen, I told them I'd rather be killed by the person I loved most. Because that would be worse than Hell itself in my mind." She drifted off and looked out onto the night. "And so he charmed me into this own little world. It happened once before with Avery, she put me in a dream like world. With you, & I. But this charm…it was so different." She shook her head, hugged her body closer "I was in this room, with you. Like the room we turned you back to dhampir in. And you…you hurt me. You hit me over and over, and slammed my head into the wall." She touched the back of her head remembering. "And kicked me, it was horrible. Because no matter how much it hurt, or I thought that I would pass out or just die, I didn't. I just had to feel the agony get worse." She closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. Rose wasn't one to be vulnerable, even with the weakening charm. "I told you no matter what I'd always love you, but you said you could never love…a person as weak and ignorant as me." She looked down at her feet.

"So when you were-" I was about to same awakened from the dream, but I knew that word would tip her emotions. "When you woke up from the charm. You thought I was going to hurt you, just like in the charm?" she nodded "I would never hurt you Rose, I would rather spend the rest of my life in a living hell that hurt you."

"I know, I do really, but that charm made it all seem so real."

I kissed her forehead and again felt the heat of her body, which reminded me she really did need a cool shower.

I lead her into the shower and turned the water on. I turned it as cold as it could go. Rose tipped her head back as the icy water hit her body. She stood facing the shower head, so I wrapped my arms around her facing the same way. Her back touched my chest and I felt the warmth of her fever run though us like an electrical current. She laid her head back on my chest. Her brown eyes dug deeply into my soul. I rocked us gently back and forth. Seeing her naked body made we want her, so badly. But I knew her body was still recovering and I didn't know what having sex would do to her.

She touched my arm, and seemed utterly relaxed. I grabbed her shampoo and lathered it through her wet hair. I felt her tense muscles relax in my arms. She rinsed out her shampoo. She turned so the water was hitting her back, and looked at me.

"I,I don't feel good."

Her hands grabbed my shoulder and her knees buckled under her, her fingers digging in to try to stay up. I grabbed her lower back but she kept slipping down. I grabbed her around her back thighs and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. She leaned against my chest and let out a deep cough.

I turned off the freezing water. And got out of the glass shower. I grabbed my boxers quick and put them on, along with my plaid sleep pants. Then grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped her.

I put my hand again on her forehead. It was still hot, really hot. I walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"I'll get you some pajama." I whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded.

I walked into her closet and grabbed her pair of shorts and a tank. I walked back to the bed and set them down. I dressed her in them quickly.

"Could you get me something to drink please?"

"Of course." I whispered and walked down stairs to get her some water.

**Rose's POV **

I was tired, really tired. Standing for even that short time in the shower had made my legs ache. I slipped into sleep as soon as I closed my eyes. There I met Adrian waiting for me.s

"_Adrian!"I yelled running up to him and wrapping my arms around him._

"_I'm so glad to see your alright little dhampir." He whispered in my ear._

"_Thanks for helping save me, again. But where were you?"_

_He looked down. "I…er…passed out."_

"_What!" I hadn't known that._

"_Yeah, I'm fine now though, really."_

"_Where are you right now?" I asked_

"_At the clinic."_

"_Lissa can come heal you"_

_I felt a shaking outside of the dream. "Adrian I have to go, Dimitri is trying to get me awake."_

"_Talk to you later Rose." I smiled at the use of my real name. And the dream slipped away._

"Rose?" I opened my eyes to Dimitri's touch. "Hey Comrade." I said back.

"Here" He handed me a glass of water and a small white pill.

"What is it?" I asked

"Just something to take your fever down." He whispered giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I gulped it down along with a few more large sips of water. Then lay on my side. He rubbed my back. I fell asleep but didn't really dream just slept. A good kind of of heavy sleep.

**What ja think? Review! 3 ya!**

**-ThatEmmyGal**


	24. Double charm, what!

**Chapter 24**

**Dimitri's POV**

I felt Rose's breath grow steady as she slipped into a deep sleep. Her body was untangled in mine. She had flipped around and her head was tucked in my chest, creating a small hot spot where her breath hit me. I continued to rub circles on her back. I pulled her even tightly into my body. I pulled the covers up on my own body, but by the feel of Rose's back she wouldn't be getting cold anytime soon. My eyes were heavy, but I couldn't fall asleep. My emotions churned inside of me.

…_you…you hurt me. You hit me over and over, and slammed my head into the wall._

_And kicked me, it was horrible. Because no matter how much it hurt, or I thought that I would pass out or just die, I didn't. I just had to feel the agony get worse_

_I told you no matter what I'd always love you, but you said you could never love…a person as weak and ignorant as me._

These things ran out in my head, but soon I fell into sleep myself.

I was dreaming about Rose and me, getting married. It was an odd thing to dream about, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. Rose was wearing a long white dress. It had a, what was it called? Oh a sweetheart neckline. Under her bust was a thick silky ribbon with gems sewed on perfectly. And from there it was lightly pleaded and flowed to the floor, or rather the sand. We were at a beach somewhere; with the setting sun in the distance with very clear blue water with it.

Rose strode towards me, her hair was curled in beachy waves with perfect light make-up just enough to accent her already perfect features but not cover them up. Her lips parted in a sweet-nervous smile as she looked up from her flowers. Our eyes met and I felt that instant fizz run over my body. She had just reached me when I was awoken by a hard thud. I peered over the bed at the pile of covers that had fallen off the bed.

"You okay Roza?" I asked, only a little amused. I knew she'd had a rough couple of days, but it still was a little funny.

But the pile of blankets moved and I spotted a head of deep black hair.

"Roza? Someone had a dream last night about his past lovers." I heard Tasha's voice whisper back

"Tasha?"

"No a naked hooker! Of course it's Tasha!"

"What? I mean who, when, how?" I asked

She got up and crawled over to me.

"Wow, what did you hit the alcohol hard last night at that party?" She asked playfully

I looked around the room, it was definitely not the one Rose and I shared back at the court. It had a picture of Tasha and I in the rain, almost identical to the one Rose and I shared. I ran over to it and picked up the frame.

"What is this?" I asked

"Okay." She said walking to me. "You have a fever or something, because you've gone crazy."

Fever, Rose had a horrible fever last night…I suddenly noticed the lack of clothes on her body, as in no clothes at all. Then that I was the same.

"Your naked!" I screamed

She laughed "Umm yeah? You said that-"

"No, this, this isn't real!" I screamed back closing my eyes

"What-" I started but she looked at me with piercing eyes that made me nervous. "This, this is a dream." I repeated slowly

"Oh Dimika." She kissed me fiercely "Do you want to go take a shower, I mean we could have a little fun and then head out for breakfast?" she traced my bare chest with her finger just like Rose always did. And the shower, I had helped Rose with a shower just last night, hadn't I?

"No thanks, I need to, to think."

"Oh come on! It may be the last of our fun before I start getting crabby and have my baby bump, and the cravings and throwing up."

"What? Your…pregnant!"

"I told you last night, you, were happy, really happy. It's what you've, what we've always wanted. What wrong with you this morning?"

"I , a what?" I stammered.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, but sometimes your crazy."

"This, it, it isn't real."

"Oh, is it now?"

"It's a dream, this can't be real." I said again

"Its not a dream silly, it's a charm." Her eyes hardened and lost all humor.

"A what?"

"A charm, do I need to spell it out? Like the one your beloved Rose was put in."

"Who are you, and what's, what going on?" I looked at her and she faded and the man that had been putting Rose through that hell appeared. So did some clothes on me, thankfully.

"Joshua, or you can call me Josh."

I went at him with my fists but he held up his hand and my body froze, I couldn't move.

"Hey hey hey, you didn't really think that was going to work"

"Let me go" I gritted my teeth trying to push my feet forward. But I couldn't move. Then I heard a scream, but it was outside of the charm, it was Rose in the real world. "You can charm two people at once?"

"Ah, yes, I can. Except yours was easier since you were already dreaming, but Rose was talking to that other spirit user so it was hard to get in there but I managed."

"Stop it! Stop it! She's been through hell already, can't you just leave her alone, what's even in it for you!"

"You'd be surprised." He shot back.

I used all my mental strength to pull away from the charm, it took everything I had, and when I opened my eyes and saw my room and was out of breath. Pain shot through my skull. I looked over at Rose, but she was on the floor whimpering curling up into a ball. I got up and shook her hard.

"Rose, it's just a charm!" But she didn't open her eyes. I didn't know what else to do.

"ROSE!" I screamed even louder. But she just squirmed in my hands, she began to sob.

I leaned down and kissed her hard, forcefully trying to pull her mind out of the charm. Prince charming style almost. And it worked her deep brown eyes opened and looked relieved.

"Di-Di-Dimitri?" She asked in a whimper

I nodded. "It's okay, I'm right here."

"He, he, he," she stammered. "Put me in another charm, it, it was horrible. Almost as bad as the first."

"Shhhh, I'm right here." I whispered.

We sat there for a while, holding each other, both of us hazy from the charms.

"Go get dressed if you feel well enough, we're going and getting that guy off of the courts land now"

I helped her up, and she sat on the bed. Her face was sweaty and her hair stuck to her face.

"You can stay here Rose, you still don't look recovered enough." But as I stepped forward I suddenly felt light headed. And my shoulder pain hadn't gone away, but gotten worse.

I sat next to Rose who was just starring ahead looking traumatized. I put my good arm around her hot body.

"We'll get him out of here Rose, you'll be safe, and fine soon. This whole mess will be put to rest." I said trying to soothe her. She gripped my shoulder and I bit my lip hard again, trying not to show my pain. "You want another ba- I mean shower?" I asked her

She looked into my eyes. "Um, I don't think I can stand that long, so I guess a bath would do…"

"I'll go run the water." I whispered and walked into the bathroom. She followed me.

"He charmed you too didn't he?" she asked out of nowhere

"Erm, yeah." I said back getting nervous.

"What…what was yours about?"

I squirmed a little. "Tasha. And I. Together." I managed to get out.

"Oh."

"What was yours about?"

"The same thing."

We both smiled. "At least we think alike, or get charmed alike…."

I let the water run and walked over to Rose.

"How you feeling?" I touched her forehead and it still felt the same. Hot. To hot.

"Like I might throw up, or burn up. I'm not sure which…" She touched her forehead.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah…More like a migraine."

"Do you want a warm or cold bath?"

"Mmmmm….luke warm."

"That's what I thought."

Once the tub was full, Rose's pulled off her pjs. And climbed in slowly. Her sluggish movements made me want to get that guy off the court even more. But I had to talk to Lissa first.

"I'm going to go talk to Lissa quick about getting that guy removed okay?"

I leaned next to her. Her eyes were already closed and her head leaned back.

"Can you wait for me, I won't be …that long…and…" she lost her train of thought and just looked around. And that sacred me more than the charm had. Was this weakness/emotion charm, plus the other two charm worlds wearing down on Rose's brain. Could I lose the real Rose…forever?

She noticed my silence and looked over at me. "Sorry, it's the migraine."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll stay here with you and wait." I said smiled putting my back against the tub. Her wet hand reached out of the rub and touch my shoulder.

"Thanks, for getting me out of that charm."

I nodded and kissed her hand. And moved over to the ledge on the other side of the tub and pulled my knees up to my chin and looked at Rose. She swirled her finger in the water.

"Will I ever…go back to normal?" She asked desperately

"Of course you will Rose. We'll figure it all out, and it'll be back to normal babe. And after your, err, healed we can get a little training in."

She smiled "I'm going to kiss your ass!"

"See, that's the Rose I know."

**Yep that's the end of this story, hoped you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. JUST KIDDING. Did I scare you? I know I did right? Well chapter 25 is coming soon! So look out! Hahah, reviews would be great and would get you chapter 25 faster! LOVE YOU GUYS **


	25. And the hits just keep coming

**Hey guys! First of all I had Chapter 25 half way done, then I came here to finish it up and it was gone… I nearly cried. But anyways I had to RETYPE over 700 words, which was not my definition of a lovely evening. But I do it all for you guys! My lovely readers who inspire me oh so very much to keep writing. As we enter Chapter 25 I really wanted to give some shout out to some random reviewers of mine! I thought it'd be a good way to show you guys how much I 3 you! So shout out to:**

**ItBeLaura3**

**Roza'sDimka10**

**TeamComerade11**

**These are just 4 of my absolutely amazing readers! More to come with Chapter 26, and now I give you the RETYPED AFTER MY EVIL COMPUTER KILLED IT…Chapter 25!**

Dimitri's POV

We sat there a while in silence, but we didn't need to talk. We exchanged a few knowing glances, and smiles, I even got a few giggles out of that girl. She just sat there swirling her finger in the soapy bubble bath water. I wonder if she knew how much she mesmerized me. I looked out at the dark night. The rain pounded hard against the window.

"I'm ready now I guess." She said gripping the side of the tub about to get up. Now usually I would have given her my hand but my eyes were still on the rain, slipping down the window. The moment I looked over I knew what would happen. Just like last night in the shower her knees buckled from under her. I reached out desperately to grab her, but she slipped down hard into the bathtub. I heard the sickening clunk of her skull hitting the bottom, the water splashed all around her as she fell backwards with no way to stop herself. I got into the large tub pulling her up and onto my lap. She sputtered and coughed out water. Tears gathered in her eyes, I didn't think they were all from pain though; some was from embarrassment and sham.

"Damn it!" choked out in between coughs.

"Hey its okay." I said stroking her hair, and pulling wet pieces that stuck to her face.

"No! I just got taken down by a fucking bathtub! How am I ever going to take down strigoi again?" I saw her face flush a deep red with angry.

"It'll be fine, we'll get that Josh outta here and then the charm will wear off. We'll train for a few times to get you back on your feet, and then everything will go back to normal."

She pulled off of my lap grabbing her robe and running out of the bathroom, then I heard her foots patter down our steps. I just sat there in the tub staring forward wondering when my life had changed so drastically. I got up and changed into some jeans quick and hurried downstairs. Half wondering what I'd find. Rose lay on our couch, curled up sobbing into a pillow. I watched for a moment at the arch way.

I sat next to her and touched her back lightly.

"Don't." she warned defensively.

"Don't what?" I asked lightly

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me, I just want to be left alone! What don't you get about that? Just go."

"What I don't get, is the fact that you need me and you won't let me in."

"I don't need you!" she shot back painfully. She looked up. Her wet cheeks gave away how much she'd really been crying.

"I,I,I didn't mean that!" she stuttered. Panic ran through her face. "I didn't really!" she looked so scared that I would just leave. It showed all over her face, fear of loosing me.

"I know." I whispered pulling her tightly to my body, feeling her heart beat against my chest reminded me of how hard we'd fought for this, for a relationship without hiding.

"I just, just can't take this anymore!"

"Roza, I know. I know…..Let's go get dressed babe." I whispered into her ear.

She complied, walking up the stairs slowly. She entered her closet and I went to go shave and change quick. And maybe take off these soaked pajama bottoms.

**Rose's POV**

I got dresses quickly. A pair of skinny jeans, and a nice blouse, may as wear it while I can right? I looked at my appearance in the long mirror on the wall. I looked like the same Rose I'd always known. The one who had been to hell and back before and made it. But something WAS different, out of place, wrong. It needed to go away for Rose to be fully back…I slipped on some flats and walked into the bathroom. Dimitri was putting on his aftershave. He was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Darn, I was hoping I'd find you at least half naked." I joked wrapping my arms around him from the back.

"Now that's the Rose I know." He said smiling. "You ready? I was hoping we could just talk to Lissa about getting that damn Josh off the court area then do something…normal, go out to eat or something?" Now Dimitri wasn't one to swear, he hate when I did. Well okay, he did swear but never in English. He spun around in my grasp and leaned down and his lips brushed mine so lightly.

"I'd like that." I whispered a small smile spreading across my face.

"Good. Its raining, so grab a jacket."

"Ok." I whispered back before giving him one last sweet kiss.

I ran and got my jacket and walked over to Lissa's house quickly.

"Knock, Knock." I called out as I walked in. Lissa walked out of the Kitchen with Christian and another 2 guardians. Lissa looked over her shoulder.

"Could we have a little privacy please?" Lissa said sweetly. I felt a warm tingle through our newly forged bond. Compulsion. I shivered and Dimitri's arm wrapped around me then tensed. I remembered his strained shoulder and lightly shrugged his arm off. "Rose, how are you feeling?" she came over and gave me a hug, it felt nice to have her grasp around me.

"Better, a lot better." I said

"But we came here to talk about something, it's important." Dimitri piped in.

"Okay, hey have you two had breakfast?"

We both shook our heads.

"Okay, well why don't we talk about this in the kitchen then." She said smiling.

We followed her into her kitchen were someone was already cutting up fresh fruit and making some waffles. We sat and Dimitri's face flinched with pain as he adjusted his shoulder. I set my hand down on his knee lightly.

We explained what had happened with the charms that morning. But neither of us went into detail about what the charms had contained. She walked into the other room and make a phone call. We sat with Christian chatting and eating.

"How could he have charmed both of you?" asked Christian

"I, er, we don't know."

"Oh" he replied just as Lissa walked back into the room.

"He's being removed." Was all she said. Relief filled me. "But Rose, they…still want to remove you too. Put you somewhere safe until they have everything safe and back to normal."

They couldn't do that could they? No, this wasn't happening! God no…

"They can't just throw her out." Dimitri said angrily.

"I know, I told them that, but they…they won't let up. And after the last night with the wards, Dimitri we lost people. Not just dhampirs, moroi." Her voice grew sad and quite.

"No, but they can't take her, they can't. From-" his own voice became frantic and filled with pain. He was about to say me. They couldn't take me from him.

Then something clicked. Those lives, they were my fault. Every. Single. One of them. I got up from the table.

"I, have to go think." I mumbled.

"Rose, umm, they want you to leave at noon…"

I spun around "What? But that's in 2 hours!"

"I know, but I could only get you that, before they wanted right away. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She wanted to give me a hug, her arms opened but I turned away. Dimitri grabbed my hand but I yanked it away. I walked away looking calm, and somewhat controlled. But inside, I was falling to pieces.

I heard Dimitri follow me. Without turning around I said. "I'll be back in an hour, I need to be alone. Please, don't follow. I'm sorry, I just need to be alone."

"I love you." He replied out of nowhere. His voice sincere and concerned.

"I know. But right now, I need to think, that's all just think…"

I slammed the door behind me and took in my surroundings. Just beyond the house there were streaks of blood on the manicured grass. I closed my eyes and tried to wish it all away, tried to go back to a merely a week ago, when everything had still been perfect. So perfect…But when I opened my eyes I was still there, still drowned in this messed of world. I felt like I was in a snow globe, that a little kid grabbed shook up then dropped. Now my world that I knew so well was leaking, spilling, falling away from me.

I started walking with no destination, I avoided any blood or signs of battle that I could. Because even thinking about it pulled at my heart. I decided to talk to Adrian. I mean what harm could it do? A lot apparently, damn, why didn't I think things through before doing them….

**Hope you liked it! I tried really hard to get this chapter up before my weekend gets crazy! LOVE YA!**

**-ThatEmmyGal**


	26. Leaving

**Chapter 26 **

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few days! Time for some NEW shout outs!**

**Twilighternproud**

**D. Kelly**

**Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel**

**3 love you guys! And here is you go, Chapter 26…**

I figured Adrian would be staying with his parents. I took my time getting there though, not wanting to rush to do anything. I felt sluggish, like I was stepping through jello. I let my vision blue a bit. Still sharp to sense danger, but I didn't want to take in the ugly sights that lay just a few feet from me. I got within sight of Adrian's Parents home. 2 guardians stood out front, arms crossed, eyes sharp, like they should be. I approached.

"I need to talk to Adrian is he staying here?" I asked one of them I knew well. Aaron, he was a good friend of Dimitri's.

He eyed me up and down like I was a complete stranger. A felt a few drops of rain hit me and walked closer to the house. "He is, but instructed us to not let you in at the time."

"Well doesn't control Adrian now does she? Can you just get him for me?" I crossed my arms over my chest tightly. The other guardian I wasn't familiar with shook his head sternly.

"No. You should be packing now anyways and saying goodbyes." His eyes were cold as he spoke.

"You act like I'm not coming back! I am."

"Don't be so sure." He shot back. Aaron looked at him through the side of his eye.

", please, just go."

"It's guardian Hathaway!" I yelled angrily. "Not Ms., Guardian!"

"Not for long." The other guardian said in a low dangerous tone.

"What the hell is that mean?" I screamed louder than I'd meant to. And like on queue Adrian walked out. The guardians put their arms defensively across him.

"She dangerous, she attracts Strigoi."

Adrian's still looked a little paler than his usual moroi, but had some of his smug self back. "I wouldn't go that far, now let me through. I need to talk to her." They nodded complying with the oh so royal Adrian walked forward and grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me to the nearest building.

"Hey Little Dhampir. How are you feeling after the…er…attack" He whispered in my ear, not really affectionately, but loving, caring, worried almost.

"Alright..." I said looking down at the tile floor of the building we'd walked into. "But that's not why I'm here. I guess, I wanted to say goodbye."

"What?" he asked and caught the attention of some passing mori.

"They're taking me off the court, afraid I'll attract more strigoi. Like…." I choked on my words "last night, it was all my fault. You could have gotten killed, and it was…my fault."

"The attack was not, at all, in any dam way your fault Rose!" His voice grew angry, not at me though. The fact he'd switched back to Rose meant he wasn't kidding around. "And they can't do that! They can't take you away from the safest place. They already got new wards up, your safe here. And Lissa needs you here too."

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I'm safe! Royals live here, I'm just, just one dhampir. I'm just one guardian, they'll find Lissa another" Adrian grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"No. I'll…fix this, I will!" he said sternly. But I pulled away and gave him a quick hug.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I didn't come here to tangle you up in this." I repeated and that turned and ran away. I didn't want to think about the fact he cared about me. The fact that even though I'd broken his heart, he still cared about me. Wanted me to be happy. I just wanted to curl up and cry. I just wanted to cry so hard that I couldn't breathe. I ran back to our house, Dimitri was waiting by the door. Out in the rain for me, soaked to the bone. His arms instantly wrapped around me.

"Roza." He whispered. I snuggled in closer to his wet body. "Roza we need to go get you packed quick, then we can spend time…together." He kissed my cheek. I savored the warmth of his lips against my skin. I trailed my fingers across his cheek. I felt Goosebumps on his strong arms. I smiled, so my touch did the same thing to him as his did to me. "Roza…" he whispered. He almost never called me that. "I can't lose you. Not…again." His face was scared.

"You won't. I promise." I had no right to promise this though.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Let get in out of this rain." He whispered

He pulled me by my hand up to our bedroom. He opened the door to my closet and walked out with a suitcase and a few pairs of jeans. I grabbed a few t-shirts.

"How long will I be gone?" I asked picking at our comforter to distract myself.

"I don't know Roza."

I watched him slip in a thick envelope and box into before zipping it up and setting at the end of the bed. He lay down next to me putting his hands behind his head. I inched over and layed my head on his chest and snuggled tightly up to his body. I wanted to take in every inch of him. His smell, his feeling, him…Because I didn't know when I'd be back. If I'd be back…

"I hate this" I whisper. He pulls his arms around me and pulls me onto his chest so I'm on top of him.

"So do I Roza." He says kissing me lightly.

I hear a hard knock coming from all the downstairs. "It can't be noon already."

Dimitri checks his watch and shakes his head but picks me up and sets me next to the bed and hurries down stair to answer the door.

**Dimitri's POV**

I headed down the stairs of Rose follows until she's half way down, then she sit and waits. I careful open the door to find a few royal guardians. I instantly react. "You said you'd give her until noon. It's 11:03. She has 57 minutes." I say putting on my guardian mask.

"Things have changed Guardian Belikov. If she is packed and ready we need to leave now." His voice was hard, unwavering.

"She's not ready."

"Has she packed?"

"Yes."

"Well then she is ready as she'll ever be." He took a step towards the door.

"Noon." I repeated "You gave her until noon, it's not noon." Now my strong voice was cracking a little.

"I'm fully aware that it's not noon, but we have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Don't question me."

"I will question you if I like." I spat back at him. Rose appeared next to me with her suitcase.

"Give me 5 minutes."

"Not a second longer." The man said and left promptly.

The door slammed and Rose flinched, and looked at me painfully. She crumbled into my arms falling to the floor tears streaking her face. I picked her up and sat us on the couch and I let a few tears slip down my cheek, but quickly wiped them away. I needed to be strong for m Roza. I hugged her tight, her small body in my arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much Roza. But I'll see you soon. "

"I, I can't do this." She choked out "I can't do it without you. I'm…so scarred."

"Shhh, and it won't be long. The moment you leave I'll talk to Lissa about getting you back here."

She smothered her face tighter into my chest. I tipped her chin up and smothered my lips against hers. Tasting them, the sweetness of them, the way they felt. I didn't know how I would leave with her for an amount of time. We sat there, together, I wished so hard it could last forever. But I heard the knock and gave her one last deep kiss and they took her. Walking her through the pouring rain, leading my Roza away from all the safety in the world.

**Just to warn you the next chapters are going to be intense, you buckle up and get ready for the ride. Plus this was a shorter chapter, because I'm already working on hard on the final chapter of Forever & Always… kinda…It will be the last chapter of Forever & always. But Beyond tomorrow is The next book in the Forever & Always series is coming next! I just feel that 27 chapters is enough for Forever & Always, but the plot will continue onto Beyond Tomorrow, because as you know, I like to leave chapters cliffy. So the ending of the book will to be cliffy…MWHAHAH!**

**-ThatEmmyGal 3**


	27. Beyond Tomorrow

**Chapter 27**

**Hello lovely readers! As I write this quick authors note tears are brimming my eyes, because I was AGAIN half way done with the following chapter, 27. But when I came home to finish it up….gone. I heard had a little toddler tantrum right here. But I guess I will just have to read some of your AMAZING reviews to cheer me up and keep me from crying, as I'm off to RETYPE half of chapter 27…**

The 3 guardians lead me through the pouring rain. They stayed stiff, not saying a word to me. I was a guardian, I knew some of these guys. We laughed and chatted at the offices, we met up for lunch after duty on the weekend. Yet here they seemed like total strangers towards me, and I felt like a prisoner being carried off to my deathly fate. I wanted to make small talk so I walked up to one, one I knew well. Zach Hackery , he had been very excited when Dimitri and I had began dating, officially. Because he had a "secret lover" that he was now in the open with, another guardian. It was slowly becoming more common, relationships with one another. Some were glad, some were not…

"How's Lauryn? Haven't seen her around lately."

"She's gone." He spat out coldly.

"What?"

"They took her. The strigoi took Lauryn." He kept walking, but I saw him sag a little as he spoke.

"What?" I screamed, I stopped moving. I knew Lauryn well, a cheery blonde who was a total kick ass.

He turned and I flinched when I saw the pure angry in his eyes.

"It's your fault. If you had left when they told you to leave she could have lived, she wouldn't have been taken. She wouldn't have become strigoi. It's. Your. Fault." He words stuck me down slowly. A painful arrow with each phrase.

"No." I said quietly, almost trying to convince myself more than him. "It's…it's not my fault."

"Believe whatever the hell you want." He said before turning and striding forward to the others. I walked slower behind them, careful with each step. Remember his words.

We arrived at the garage area and there was a car waiting with one guardian in front in the passenger seat.

"These two will escort you to your new residents. There are wards up and a few guardians there also in case of emergency's."

"Wait, where am I going? No one's told me."

"That's not important." Zach said to me, getting into the drivers seat.

I got in the back and threw my suitcase to the other side. I watched the familiar court pass by in the window. I wondered what would happen if I just opened the car door and did a tuck and roll out. Scratch that idea, I wasn't in the mood to dislocate my shoulder.

The court's scenery slipped way and was replaced by endless highway. Wet drops of water slid slowly down the window. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But rest wouldn't come so I started thinking . Thinking about Dimitri. I made lists about him in my head. How he smelled, how he walked, talked, felt. His lips, his kiss, it kept me from going stir crazy. Or maybe it made it worse because I had no idea when I'd see him again. Then I remembered the thick envelope and box he'd put in my suitcase. I unzipped it eagerly and grabbed them both out. On the front sprawled in Dimitri's curvy writing was my name. Roza. I opened it, pictures, One after the other of us two, or sometimes just me. I flipped the first picture over. It was of Dimitri and I after Lissa's coronation. He had his chin resting on my shoulder, a small guarded smile on his face. His arms wrapped around my waist. It had been the first real sign of affection that people had seen of both of us in public. On the back he wrote.

_Do you remember is day? Of course you do! I hope you know how much I loved you…_

And that's how I spent at least an hour. Going through picture after picture, he wrote on the back of each. Things we'd said, the things we did. It was like watching a movie all about my past year with him. With my Dimitri. I came to the end and there was a letter. I opened it.

_My dear beautiful Roza,_

_I love you more than anything in my entire life. I live for you and you alone, and I'd die to protect you. Forever & always darling. Open the box, I'll explain tonight when I call you._

_-Dimitri _

I could feel tears in my eyes, and I reached for the box. It was plain, simple and white. I opened it up and my entire body froze. There was some light pink tissue paper and in the middle of it was a ring. An engagement ring. A small piece of paper wrapped around it. My shaking hand reached towards it.

_Roza, will you marry me?_

Tears fell down my cheeks as I slid the ring on. I covered my face with my hands, gasping for air. I couldn't breathe, I wanted him there, I wanted him to hold me tightly and hear him whispered in my ear. I wanted him here…

Then I heard a loud slam against the car. I flinched and was ripped from my lovely haze. Then again a hard slam against the car, except this time it dented. Zach gripped the steering wheel.

"What the hell was that?"

"I,I,I don't know." Then another hard slam again. I nearly screamed. Zach looked back. And then at my hand.

"What the? When did that get?"

"Does it matter!" I screamed as we heard the dent again. I grabbed my stake and he shut off the engine. Zach opened his door, so did I. We crept out from beside the car and I heard Will, the other guardian cry out I spun around and saw it. At least 20 strigoi crawling across the highway. Then more came from the shadow. I'd never seen that many. Not in any attack, not in my dreams. There had to be at least 100. I choked up. I heard the hard crack as one instantly snapped Will's neck. I winced and I got in the car quick and turned the engine on.

"Come on!" I screamed at Zach.

But before I could one shattered the glass, grabbing my neck. I recognized her. Lauryn… Same blonde hair, but her usual perky blue eyes were dark, and ripped in red. She pulled me out the window by my neck. I tired to reach for my stake but it clattered under the car. I gripped her hand and tried to breathe in as the sharp glass of the broken window. I bit my lip and tried to kick her hard but she wouldn't budge. 3 more descended on me gripping my wrists. Their nails digging in tightly. I had to break free; I couldn't let them kill me. But then I remembered. They didn't want to kill me; they wanted me as their queen. I squirmed harder, but then I felt it. Sharp, razor sharp fangs. Digging hard into my neck. Then like they always say in books my life did flash before my eyes. Lissa and I first meeting, growing up, running away, boys, Dimitri, strigoi, love. All gone, lost.

I felt blood trickle down my arm and wash over my hand with my new engagement ring on. Then I felt myself slip away. Not into blackness like passing out. I felt literally Rose Hathaway slip away. Everything that made me, me. All the things I'd done, the people I'd hated, loved…killed. It all evaporated, the love. I closed my eyes and the last thing I thought about as my old self, the real Rose Hathaway, was Dimitri & Lissa and how much I'd miss them… And just like that, I was gone. My skin tingled as it turned ice cold; I tasted sweet blood on my lips. I opened my eyes, and felt power and clarity meet me.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Why haven't they called yet? They said they'd call when they got there…"

"Relax Dimitri, I'm sure Rose just started complaining and stopped for something to eat." Christian replied.

"No, there's something wrong. It's been nearly 4 hours; it's only 2 hours away!"

"Traffic?" Lissa suggested trying to sound calm too.

"I'm going to go talk to some of the guardians." I said getting up from the table.

They both nodded and I started off walking, but then ran, ran as fast as my legs could go. I got to the headquarters and everyone looked up at me.

"We're so sorry Dimitri." Said one of the female guardians.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Is Rose hurt? Is she okay, what happened?" I yelled even though I was out of breath.

"No one's told you?" she asked

I shook my head. "Someone tell me what's going on!" I yelled. Another guardian came and lead me to a small room.

"Dimitri, the car they rode in was attacked and…"

"No." I gasped my body tensing. "No this, this can't happen! No."

"They turned her strigoi Dimitri. She's gone."

"No!" I yelled louder than I had ever yelled, so hard my voice when numb. I let my guardian mask down, and fell to the ground.  
"No, they can't no!" I screamed into my knees tears running down my face. "NO!"I repeated.

I cried so hard that I couldn't talk. I couldn't see anything but her face. My Roza's face. I closed my eyes and cried harder. Men didn't cry, that's what people tell me. But at the moment I think I used up all the tears and screams I had stored up from being a man and not crying. My life was over, if Roza was strigoi, then my life was over, and I wouldn't go on. Because without Roza…I had no idea what lay…

Beyond Tomorrow.

**OMG OMG OMG! I know, I'm such a devil. But this was in the plot from the start, sorry for no warning! So that was the end of Forever & Always, BUT Beyond Tomorrow comes out…THURSDAY MARCH 10****TH****! So keep your emails up 24/7 okay? Heres the link **** .net/s/6810768/1/Beyond_Tomorrow**

**I only have the authors note right now but I need ALL MY READERS to transfer over to it, favorite it, get the alerts set up and everything so you don't miss the amazing sequel to Forever & Always **


End file.
